


Cherry's Adventures of Goosebumps

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus's childhood catches up with them when a new boy named Zach moves into the neighborhood who is interested in the girl next door known as Hannah, who is the daughter of Mr. Shivers who seems to be hiding something from the rest of the neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago in a certain orphanage...

Cherry and Atticus were sitting at a table together, reading their books and Cherry soon found herself getting bored of the Bailey School Kids and even tossed away the latest book: The Bride of Frankenstein Doesn't Bake Cookies. She stuck her tongue out as she tossed it away and folded her arms out of boredom while Atticus read Nancy Drew.

"There's gotta be one book here that I would like to read, I mean, come on." Cherry said before she heard a book fall off the shelf. She then walked over to the book.

Atticus looked up once to see Cherry getting a new book and then looked back down to his Nancy Drew book. Cherry picked up the fallen book. It had the word 'Goosebumps' on it and where the second title was called Night of the Living Dummy.

"Goosebumps..." Cherry whispered before she took the book and sat back down next to Atticus and began reading instantly. And where it seemed like this book was just her style and where after putting the book back where it was after reading it she saw that there were many other Goosebumps books.

It was soon getting to sunset.

"Ooh, we better get going before we miss supper!" Atticus told Cherry.

"Just... One more... Page..." Cherry's left eye twitched.

"Uh, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry kept reading.

Atticus waved his hand in front of her face and she seemed to be sucked into the book. "This is new." He said as he tried to take it away from Cherry.

"Hey!" Cherry snapped.

"Come on, Cherry, you know we can't miss dinner!" Atticus told her.

"I will, just let me read!" Cherry reached out for the book.

"You can check out that book, you know that, right?" The librarian asked.

Cherry walked up to the librarian and held the book out.

The librarian took the book and stamped it and put a paper in the book and then gave it back. "You may return it in two weeks."

"Or in Cherry Reading Time, that'll be 30 seconds." Atticus muttered.

"Thanks." Cherry told the librarian.

The librarian smiled to the kids and sent them off.

Cherry was still reading her book even while eating her dinner, she even read it in the bathtub, and read it under the covers with a flashlight after light's out. After finding that book interesting, she decided to try and buy every last copy of Goosebumps books.

"Man, she's hooked." Atticus commented as he watched his best friend in her new obsession.

A few years later, as we are shown Cherry and Atticus as adults.

"Where did the time go and why didn't we stay in Never Land?" Cherry complained.

"I don't know why you're complaining, you've been the same age for 30 years!" Atticus replied, due to Forte biting Cherry, she never physically aged and always looked like a nineteen year old rather than her true age.

"You know what I mean." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

"So, what're we doing now?" Cherry asked since he asked her to join him in something.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if our two families greeted our new neighbor, you know, the one new family that moved into the house next to that man that doesn't let his daughter go to school?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry remembered then.

"We'll get acquainted and later, we'll bring the kids." Atticus replied.

"If you don't lose your mind with Estelle being around boys." Cherry smirked.

"I'm no longer overprotective since the whole Summer Wars thing." Atticus said.

"I know, but you were worse than Simba with Kiara." Cherry teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus said.

"Thank you." Cherry smirked before taking out a fruit basket.

Both families soon went out to greet the new family.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hear the mother is hoping to become vice-principal." Forte commented.

"Well, let's hope she's better then the last one." Cherry said.

"You got that right." Forte agreed with his eternal wife.

Mo knocked on the door with her free hand before she put it back under a tray she had brought to welcome the new neighbors with. 

"Aw, Mom, can't we have one snickerdoodle?" Akito begged. "They won't notice on missing!"

"And then one becomes another one and another one and another one..." Mo teased since her baked goods were always hard to resist.

"Fine." Akito pouted.

"Why did you have to be such a good cook?" Estelle cried melodramatically.

"I just am." Mo smiled.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Atticus called.

A woman with blonde hair soon opened the door. "Sorry about that, just discussing the arrangements with my son about living here." she smiled apologetically to her new neighbors.

"We understand." Mo said.

"Oh, what a big family you are..." the woman replied.

"We're all close friends actually." Atticus chuckled.

"Oh....That makes sense." The woman smiled.

"You seem like you could use some help moving in, ma'am," Akito said. "I'd be more than happy to do some heavy lifting."

"That's sweet, but I don't want you to get hurt with--" The woman was about to say, not knowing how strong he really was.

"I insist." Akito said.

"I'll help too." Atticus added.

"Oh, I don't know if--" The woman tried again.

Akito and Atticus carried the heaviest boxes they could find.

"Never mind." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monique Fudo, but you can call me Mo." Mo smiled and shook hands with the blonde woman.

"Nice to meet you too," the woman smiled back. "My name is Gale Cooper."

"Nice to meet you, Gale." Mo smiled.

"Likewise," Gale replied before calling out. "Zach, we got company! Your husband seems familiar." she then said to Mo.

"He's Detective Atticus Fudo," Mo informed. "With him is our younger son Akito."

"No wonder he's familiar." Gale said.

"That's me." Atticus smiled to the woman.

A young teenage boy soon came downstairs and saw that they had company.

"Hi." Vincent greeted to the teenage boy.

"Hey." the boy replied.

"This is my son, Zach," Gale introduced. "Gale, these are our new neighbors."

"How are you liking the neighborhood?" Forte asked.

Zach sighed as he felt indifferent. "Okay, I guess... My Aunt Lorraine is around here somewhere though, no doubt she'll come over to welcome us into the neighborhood."

"Chin up, son," Forte replied while Cherry rolled her eyes. "You'll feel adapted in no time... There is no place like home, even when you're ever so humble, but you will learn to like your new environment."

Cherry then clamped her hand up and down as she was even annoyed by Forte's lectures even as an adult.

"So where you from?" Estelle asked Zach and Gale.

"New York..." Zach sighed.

"SouthDale seems like a fun place to live in." Gale beamed brightly.

"Oh, it sure is." Vincent said.

"We didn't think we'd like it at first, but it's the best!" Estelle smiled, having color in her cheeks since it was in this neighborhood that she got to meet the boy of her dreams: Lee Clark.

"We should be friends." Felicity said to Zach.

"Oh, see?" Gale smiled to her son. "Moving here isn't so bad... You already have your own gang!"

"Yeah!" Vincent smiled.

Zach gave a small smile to the Fudo siblings and Felicity.

"Hey, Dad, watch this!" Akito smiled as he did a hand stand and carried the box on his feet.

"That's great, son, but be careful, the Coopers might have something important in there." Atticus warned.

"I am being careful." Akito said.

"Please stop goofing around..." Atticus replied before smirking. "Besides, that's nothing, watch this!" he then spun the box in his hand on the end of his fingertip like a basketball.

Akito and Atticus laughed as they messed with the family's boxes.

"Ahem!" Mo folded her arms with a smirk.

"Uh...." Atticus and Akito gulped before they stopped messing around.

Mo rolled her eyes at them.

"Uh, bad, Akito!" Atticus scolded. "I told you not to mess with Mrs. Cooper's valuables!"

"What?! But you joined in!" Akito told him.

Atticus smiled nervously.

"I can't leave you two alone." Mo sighed.

Akito could soon sense something in the house next to the Coopers. He rushed to the nearest window with the box in his hands. Atticus set the box down and apologized to his wife with a kiss.

"What is in that house?" Akito asked himself while looking out the window.

"You see something, son?" Atticus asked.

"There's something weird about the house next door." Akito said while pointing out the window.

"What do you sense?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell that there's something evil in there, but also something that feels lonely." Akito frowned.

"It can't be the same person..." Atticus replied. "Can you identify who it is?"

"A parent and a child, I think it's a father and daughter." Akito guessed.

"Okay, I doubt neither the father or the daughter are evil." Atticus said.

"Well, anyway, I can sense someone or something evil in there and something or someone is lonely in there." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought. "This sounds like..."

"An investigation!" Atticus and Akito announced together like the father son detectives they've always wanted to be.

"Have they been waiting to do that?" Zach asked Mo.

"Oh, yeah, my husband and younger son are very close." Mo smiled to Atticus and Akito's bonding.

"Cherry, the song." Atticus summoned.

"No." Cherry flatly declined.

"Do it or else I'll reveal your most embarrassing moment." Atticus threatened.

Cherry narrowed her eyes with a glance to him, then looked back. "When there's a mystery, you know who to call... Atticus Fudo!... Father and son duo to solve them all... Akito Fudo!... A child kidnapped and is lost, A certain crime that pays the cost... Mysterious are easily solved by... Atticus Fudo!~"

This caused for Zach to start laughing at the song.

"Can I stop now?" Cherry begged Atticus.

"I don't know, Akito, do you think your Aunt Cherry should stop?" Atticus smirked.

"Keep going..." Akito smirked back.

"I will rip your beating hearts out of your chests and show them to your faces so you can see how blackened they are before you die." Cherry threatened.

"I think that's enough." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I agree, Dad." Akito added.

Cherry nodded firmly and then went away.

"Would she actually do that?" Zach asked Mo.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Mo commented about Cherry's tendencies.

Felicity wandered around the house curiously as she was nervous and shy to talk with Zach like the others, she wasn't even sure what to say or do in this social situation.

"Hey." Zach replied to Felicity.

Felicity jumped slightly, then smiled to Zach and waved. "Oh, uh, hello."

"What's your name?" Zach asked.

"I am Felicity Precious Chantal Forte." Felicity gave her full name.

"You kind of look like Cherry." Zach said.

"She is my mother," Felicity replied. "Papa always said he saw Maman in me." she then smiled at the last part of spending time with her father as they got along very well, though it was mostly because he raised her for the first eight years of her life alone.

"I can tell, but let's hope you're not as scary as her." Zach said.

"I wouldn't hurt a fly..." Felicity replied. "Unless you are a bully."

Zach chuckled. "What kind of accent is that?"

"French," Felicity said. "It was just me and Papa for the first eight years of my life, though he is English, but the people around him were in France, especially Queen Belle."

"That's interesting." Zach said.

Felicity giggled sheepishly, she felt weird being alone with boys sometimes, especially Chip.

Soon enough, they were now inside of the kitchen. The others then went to meet them there and they were also going to meet another member of Zach's family on the way.

"Nice kitchen." Estelle said.

"Thanks, I guess..." Zach shrugged.

"It's bigger than our apartment." Gale chuckled.

"I think any house kitchens are bigger than apartments." Vincent said.

"We don't cook." Zach told his mother. 

"Well, look at all this counter space to put the take-out and Mrs. Fudo's snickerdoodles on," Gale replied with a smile before pausing for a moment. "Do you hear that?"

"....No." Zach shook his head after not hearing a sound.

"Exactly." Gale smiled in relief. 

However, as if on cue, a door slammed which made some of them jolt slightly.

"LIVE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S MY SISTER GALE, ALONG WITH SPECIAL GUEST, NEPHEW ZACH!" a woman called out before coming into the room and reaching out for Zach. "Get in here with a hug!"

"Let me guess, you must be Lorraine." Mo smiled.

"That's me," The woman smiled back as she gave Zach a tight hug before hugging Gale. "Oh, my gosh... You're Detective Fudo's wife! You lucky, lucky girl!"

"I sure am." Mo said.

"Yeah, lucky I didn't have to marry him." Cherry muttered.

"Your aunt sure likes to hug." Akito commented to Zach.

"Yours doesn't?" Zach replied.

"Aunt Cherry doesn't do anything affectionate..." Akito sighed. "I often wonder how my dad could ever end up being friends with such a cold and black woman."

"Your Aunt Cherry doesn't usually show her emotions very much." Atticus told his youngest son.

"Oh, my gosh," Lorraine gushed to Zach. "He gets more handsome every time I see him. So good looking."

"Thank you, Aunt Lorraine." Zach replied.

"Oh, he's just a beautiful boy, thank God, because you were such an ugly baby." Lorraine then said.

"There it is." Zach replied.

"Oh, Lorraine..." Gale sighed to her sister.

"What? It's fine, he's handsome now," Lorraine defended. "It's not like he's gonna go ugly, handsome, and then back to ugly. No, the danger's past."

"Do you have anything else to say, madame?" Forte asked, slightly impatient and uncomfortable.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lorraine reached into her purse for Zach. "I got a present for you because I'm a cool aunt," she then took out a hat for her nephew. "This is for my new signature mens' line."

"Uh....." Akito and Vincent said, unsure how to react of how the hat looked.

"Check it out!" Lorraine urged. 

"Awesome...?" Zach replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"If Rarity was here, I think she wouldn't want anyone to wear it." Cherry whispered to Forte.

Forte quietly chuckled as he imagined what it would be like if Rarity was here to see the 'fashionable hat'.

"It's limited edition, so you're not gonna see a lot of men wearing that hat." Lorraine warned her nephew.

"We can tell." Atticus said to her.

"Try it on and make sure it fits." Gale suggested to her son.

"I'm so glad I only wear bandannas." Akito smirked to himself.

Zach then forced himself into wearing the hat.

"Aw!" Gale and Lorraine cooed.

Vincent couldn't help but snicker.

"What're you laughing at? You wear a scarf." Estelle pointed to her brother's ascot.

"It's an ascot from Jenny!" Vincent glared.

"Whatever you say." Estelle shrugged.

"Hmph!" Vincent huffed and flaunted his ascot.

"Artists..." Akito and Estelle muttered together.

"Um, I'm gonna unload some boxes now and I'll see ya around." Zach told his mother and aunt so he could get away from them. 

"Oh, honey, leave that hat on," Gale advised. "I don't want you to burn."

"I think he'll be alright with this hat." Atticus said as he brought out a hat that didn't as humiliating as the hat before.

Zach came outside to the moving van with his new hat on as he reached for a couple of boxes. 

"Oh, Zach, look out!" Akito yelped as he spotted something about the bottom box.

"What?" Zach asked before the bottom box split open and its contents slipped out instantly.

"I think you were holding the box upside down." Akito said.

"Smooth..." a girl commented.

Zach looked to Estelle and Felicity who only shrugged as they hadn't said that.

"I think it was that girl in the window." Vincent said as he pointed to one of the windows that was opened at the house next Zach's.

"So, you're the new neighbor?" The girl asked Zach.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Zach smiled.

"How long was the drive from New York?" The girl asked as she stood outside her window, but didn't leave the house.

"What gave it away?" Akito asked.

"I could just tell by the cool hat that he has..." the girl said shyly as she hid behind the window curtain slightly.

"Yeah, though his aunt's is not his favorite." Estelle commented.

"Well, it's still nice, because everybody gets to see you wearing it." The girl replied as she stayed inside.

"I'm Zach by the way." Zach greeted his next door neighbor.

"I'm Hannah." The girl gave her name.

The others were about to greet her.

"I gotta go." Hannah then quickly said and zipped away inside her home.

"Good talk..." Zach muttered.

There was then a man with short dark hair in dark clothes and round glasses.

"Uh, hello?" Akito greeted.

"Hi, hey, we're just moving in." Zach smiled politely to his other new neighbor.

The man seemed to emotionlessly stare at him.

"J-Just me and my mom...." Zach then added.

"Wow... He acts just like Aunt Cherry." Estelle whispered.

"But worse." Akito whispered back in agreement.

"Do you see the fence?" The man firmly asked Zach.

Zach was unsure how to answer him.

"Do... You... See... The fence?" The man slowly enunciated with a slight glare to Zach.

"Uh, yeah." Zach told him.

"Stay on your side of it!" The man warned Zach. "You all stay away from my daughter, you stay away from me, and we won't have a problem!" he then shut the curtains and walked off.

"Anyone else feel cold suddenly?" Vincent asked.

"I'm cold-blooded." Felicity misunderstood.

"Vincent means that guy just gave us the cold shoulder." Estelle said.

"Oh... Right... Sorry, expressions are confusing..." Felicity sighed.

"You're a lot better than when we first met you though." Estelle soothed.

"True." Felicity said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I just met the neighbor." Zach told his mother and aunt as he came inside with the boxes.

"Yeah, he's acts just like you, Aunt Cherry, only worse." Vincent said to his aunt.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cherry took slight offence to that.

"Well, it's just unlike you, that guy gave us the cold shoulder, well, more then to Zach than to us." Akito said.

"Does he have a teenage daughter?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, but--" Estelle was about to say.

"Case closed." Cherry smirked.

"But even Dad wasn't that overprotective." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Cherry then hummed in thought. "I guess we'll have to work on this guy, he sounds like a creep, and trust me, I know a creep when I see one."

"Thank you, Cerise..." Forte rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you, but you're welcome." Cherry smirked.

"What do you think of him, Lorraine?" Mo asked, referring to the man next door.

"Who, Mr. Shivers?" Lorraine replied. "Yeah, he moved to town a few years ago. Very mysterious. Very sexy... I love his scent. It's like mint and BO. It works."

"Uh, okay?" Forte said, unsure.

"Yeah... Not my type." Zach muttered to his aunt.

Gale gasped as she took out a picture frame. "I remember that day..." she then sighed as it was a man with Zach and he had a football.

"Is that Zach's father?" Atticus asked as he looked at the picture.

Zach seemed to stare at the photograph.

"Y-Yes, it is..." Gale replied softly.

"Where is his father anyway?" Forte asked.

"H-He died last year..." Gale replied softly.

"This now just became awkward." Cherry whispered.

'Are you blaming me?" Forte glared.

"You brought it up." Cherry glared back.

"I'm gonna go get a head start decorating my room," Zach stammered nervously and softly as he left the room with a box of his stuff. "Knock it off my bucket list."

"Alright, so, I guess I am to blame." Forte said.

Gale soon bowed her head and Lorraine decided to comfort her sister.

"Come on, let's go home." Mo suggested as she left the snickerdoodles for their new neighbors.

They all then went home while Akito curiously looked upstairs, but followed after his family.

"I wish there was something we could do, Zach." Vincent said.

"Same here..." Akito sighed.

When everyone came home, they were greeted by their pets.

"How is the new family?" Patch asked.

"They seem to be fine, but Zach seems to be having a hard time already." Akito said to his father's dog.

"Ooh, they have a son?" Scruffy smiled. "Do they have a dog?!"

"No." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Scruffy pouted.

"What about Pokemon?" Snow White asked.

"Sorry, guys, but it just seems to be a mother and son." Estelle replied.

"But what about the father?" Dot asked.

"I'm afraid he's no longer with the family." Vincent said.

"Where is he?" Snow White asked.

"In a better place now..." Vincent said softly. "Like Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse's father..."

"Oh..." Snow White said before her eyes widened. "Ohh!"

"He must miss him." Colette frowned.

"I know I'd miss Dad if anything happened to him..." Akito sighed. 

"Now, now, you don't have to worry about that, Akito, I'm not going anywhere." Atticus promised his son.

"So, what should we do now?" Scruffy asked.

"I'll make some dinner to lighten the mood." Mo smiled.

"That sounds nice." Angel smiled back.

The Fudo kids smiled softly to their parents, but soon frowned to each other after they went to make dinner. The kids then decided to fill their time with their own activities.

Akito did push-ups and sit-ups while looking at a motivational poster of Goku on his ceiling that Atticus got for him. "I can't wait to meet Goku in person." He said while doing sit-ups.

Vincent did one of his paintings as he sat by the window, he kept looking outside curiously while painting and where he kept on wondering what was going on in Hannah's house. Estelle wasn't doing ballet for a change and just read her Princess Tutu book while Teddy was resting behind her.

"Princess Tutu's fate sounds so sad." She frowned.

"What happens?" Teddy asked as he glanced into the book as she read what it had to say.

"She vanishes into a speck of light after confessing her love." Estelle explained.

"Oh, Mama..." Teddy replied.

Estelle held the book close as she couldn't help but imagine herself in the situation with Lee. Teddy soon nuzzled Estelle.

Estelle smiled and hugged her Ursaring. "You're such a good boy..."

Teddy soon smiled back at her. Derek and Odette soon came to Estelle, they seemed to fight for attention at first and soon argued.

Estelle looked annoyed until she made them stop. "QUIET!"

The Pokemon twins soon stopped. 

"One at a time..." Estelle gently told them like a mother would. "Odette, what seems to be going on?"

"We wanna show you our own dance." Odette told her.

"Oh, okay." Estelle smiled.

Derek then started the music and the Pokemon then began to show their own ballet to Estelle that they had been working on for a while now and where she began to like their ballet. The soon then ended and the duo finished.

"Bravo, guys, bravo!" Estelle smiled and clapped to Derek and Odette.

"Thank you." Odette and Derek smiled back.

"Dinner!" Mo soon called out.

Everyone soon came into the dining room. Mo smiled as she made a nice ham for dinner with potatoes and broccoli and where everyone ate which wasn't really a big surprise. 

"I hope Zach goes to our school, he plays football," Akito smiled in excitement. "By the way, Dad, when can I meet Goku?"

"How does after the big dance tomorrow night sound?" Atticus smiled.

"Wait, really?" Akito smiled back.

"Yep, along with the rest of the Z fighters." Atticus said.

"Yes!" Akito cheered. "Oh, I just love your Dragon Ball Z stories, Dad."

"Yeah, me too," Atticus smiled back. "I'm also so glad I got to meet Goku and thanks to our first time together, I got over my childhood fear of thunderstorms."

"Yeah, that song seem to do the trick." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back as they ate dinner together. Estelle couldn't help but still think about Princess Tutu's fate, it deeply concerned her.

"Estelle?" Vincent asked. "You okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah..." Estelle said softly.

"You've been very quiet," Mo said to her daughter. "And I heard Derek and Odette came up with their own dance."

Estelle then sighed. "It's about my Princess Tutu book..." she soon admitted.

"Oh....I guess you read what happens to her in the end, huh?" Mo guessed.

"Uh-huh..." Estelle pouted. 

"Are you worried that'll happen between you and Lee?" Mo asked.

"I mean, I have a 50:50 shot, I guess..." Estelle shrugged. "I don't wanna lose him just when I got him."

"Estelle, you admitted your feelings to him already and you haven't vanished." Mo told her.

"Yeah... I guess I have..." Estelle soon settled down.

"And Princess Tutu's fate was when she confessed her love, she would vanish into a speck of light." Mo reminded her.

"Uh-huh..." Estelle nodded.

"Estelle, you are a lot like Ahira, but you are not her..." Mo soothed her daughter. "Nothing will happen."

"I am a graceful dancer." Estelle smiled.

"There you go..." Mo smiled back.

The family then continued to eat as the mood was light again as they enjoyed their time together as a family.

"Nothing could ruin this night." Vincent smiled.

The family kept eating until they were all done and where after dinner, Akito and Atticus went out to do their investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

"I love it when we do this!" Akito squealed.

"I love it too, Akito." Atticus smiled.

Akito smiled as he followed his dad so they could investigate as father and son. It was one of their favorite bonding activities and where they decided to try to go through the back door. Akito hummed the Great Escape.

"Son..." Atticus replied.

"Aw, come on, it's cool." Akito defended.

"I know, but we have to be quiet." Atticus told him.

"Sorry..." Akito bit his lip.

The father and son then went to investigate together.

Once inside, they noticed bear traps on the floor.

"Be very careful, Akito." Atticus warned his younger son, though they both knew they didn't have to worry about simple little traps.

They both then moved like ninjas to avoid the bear traps and where they soon made it to the other side of the room. They both peeked out as they were side-by-side. And where they soon started to investigate the house.

"Ooh..." Akito soon shivered as he got chills down his spine as he explored with his dad.

As they investigated the house, Akito could sense the two beings he sensed before was coming from one room. Atticus was looking around for clues or anything suspicious as it was in his job's nature. Akito went in the room before he turned on the lights of the room. Atticus took out his tiny brush and dusted for any fingerprints.

Akito soon walked over to a book shelf filled with books written and published by R.L. Stine. "R.L. Stine..." he muttered to himself as he looked at the name, he then looked curious. 

"Man, this place is giving me chills..." Atticus shuddered as he came by Akito. "Almost like... Like..."

"Goosebumps?" Akito replied.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded. He soon went up to one of the books with the title name 'The Night of the Living Dummy' and touched it only for his eyes to glow afterwards.

"Dad?!" Akito's blue eyes widened.

Atticus's mind seemed to be somewhere else as we are shown him in a dark room.

Atticus's eyes opened and he looked around in the darkness. "Hello?" he then called out as his voice seemed to echo. "Anybody here?"

"I'm here." A creepy voice echoed.

"Cherry, is this is you, it's not funny." Atticus glared.

"There is no Cherry..." The voice replied. 

"If you say 'Only Zuul', I swear to Celestia..." Atticus rolled his eyes as he thought his best friend was being immature again.

"Just look down!" The voice told him.

Atticus then looked down, but he did not see Cherry, it was actually someone else. "Are you a dummy?" He asked the figure.

"That's a little rude for a detective." The figure laughed hysterically.

"Wait, a talking dummy--Oh, no, you wouldn't happen to be Slappy, would you?" Atticus asked.

The dummy then laughed even louder. "No duh, Sherlock!"

"Yep, you're Slappy," Atticus rolled his eyes. "I read the Goosebumps books with Cherry whenever I could and where it always seemed like you had a sick personality."

"You are smart." Slappy replied.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Atticus asked before rolling his eyes. 

"You should know," Slappy said. "You're the smart one, aren't you?"

"Let me guess, you are the evil that my son sensed and you are wanting out of your book along with all the other monsters from their books." Atticus guessed.

"I guess that's how you got your job and becoming President of the Obvious Club." Slappy smirked.

"And you think I'm gonna do that?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not so sure you will, but maybe your son will..." Slappy replied. "He's a lot like you, though he's more foolish... He and his twin sister thought that your Uncle Sombra was a beloved relative."

"And he is, because thanks to them, he's no longer evil." Atticus told him.

"What if someone were to change that?" Slappy laughed.

Atticus just laughed. "I don't think so," he then said in deadpan. "Celesita's giving him another chance and he's been nothing but kind and generous to the family."

"Hmm... Well, I can't get him to turn evil, but maybe I could get that son of yours to be turned evil." Slappy smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Atticus glared.

"Just watch me..." Slappy tempted. "Don't you remember when Captain Pollution corrupted Vincent?"

"Yeah, but that was only when he was jealous." Atticus said.

"Don't tempt me, Detective Man..." Slappy replied.

"Man, you're more annoying than you are evil..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "It's like before Iago joined our side back in Agrabah after he had enough of Jafar."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, enough with you." Slappy said.

Atticus's eyes soon stopped glowing.

 

Atticus blinked and then looked around as he was back in the room.

"Vision?" Akito asked.

"More like my magic was able to let me talk to Slappy the talking Dummy." Atticus said.

"Slappy the talking Dummy?" Akito repeated.

"Yeah, he's the main enemy in that book," Atticus said as he pointed to the Night of the Living Dummy book. "I used to read this one with your Aunt Cherry all the time when we were kids."

"Is he bad?" Akito asked.

"Very..." Atticus nodded. "He became a villain in Night of the Living Dummy II when the girl got a new dummy for her talent show and he vowed revenge and came to life... Kind of like an evil, demented version of Pinocchio."

"Whoa." Akito gulped.

"Yeah, he was kinda freaky then, but not too bad now, but still a threat." Atticus warned.

"What do we do about him, Dad?" Akito asked.

"Keep him in his book." Atticus said.

"Can we do that?" Akito asked.

"We have to." Atticus gently put his hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, but why doesn't he just get out of the book?" Akito asked before he grabbed one of the books to see that it was locked.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me..." Atticus sighed. "Listen, it's late and it's a school night. I'll take care of this tomorrow while you're in school and call you when I find out something."

"Okay." Akito said.

Later that night, Akito went straight to bed while Atticus took a quick shower to think about what he saw tonight and would get further into it by tomorrow when he would go to work. Akito smiled as he nustled in his bed, he then gently kissed the picture of Emi on his nightstand and got comfortable with Scruffy sleeping on his bed. And where the rest of the night was peaceful. It was better than Atticus's vision and he just hoped that it would turn out for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning soon came and it was time for school. Felicity, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent told Tony, Marc, Megan, and Lee all about the new kid who was going to be in their school as they were walking there now and where they saw Gale driving Zach to school. 

"Is that him?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, that's Zach Cooper." Estelle told her.

"He seems cool." Tony smiled.

"Remember, guys, he's new here, so best behavior." Lee warned his younger siblings.

"Yes, Lee." Megan, Marc, and Tony said.

Estelle couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Hey, guys." Violet came over.

Estelle, Felicity, and Megan smiled before going to talk with Violet as she was more social and friendly now ever since the family adventure about being a superhero.

"Hey, Vi." Estelle smiled.

'So, I hear there's a new kid in your neighborhood?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, his name's Zach Cooper, he's coming right now with his mom." Estelle replied.

"Cooper?" Violet pondered. "I think Principal Shields said that would be our new vice principal."

"Yeah, that's his mom." Estelle said.

Akito yawned loudly.

"Oh, sorry, is this girl talk boring you?" Estelle glared to her twin brother.

"Sorry, Sis, but I was up late last night with Dad doing an investigation." Akito explained.

"Ohh." Estelle said, now understanding.

"Big night..." Akito muttered as he looked very exhausted. 

Zach soon left his mother's car and went with his future classmates inside of the school as Akito could've sworn he heard Gale counting down from sixty.

"Sounds like she's giving him a sixty second start." Akito whispered.

"Moms." Lee sighed with a laugh.

The bell soon rang which summoned the students inside of the school.

"There's an assembly." Marc told the others.

"You know everything about school, don't you?" Tony deadpanned.

They all soon went inside the gym and where Zach didn't mind his new friends sitting with him.

"It's not so bad when you sit with people you know." Megan said to Zach.

"True that." Vincent said.

"True that?" the others glanced at him for trying to sound hip and cool.

"Nyah!" Vincent folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at them.

Principal Shields was making sure everyone could find their seats before she would make her announcement.

"Oh, no, guys; I feel like someone who isn't cool is about to join us." Tony whispered.

"Oh, no, it's not Chump is it?" Megan winced.

"Yeah, he's dorkier than Marc!" Tony replied before looking to his brunette brother. "No offense."

"Gee, none taken!" Marc glared slightly. "And besides, his name is Champ."

"Tony, your fear is correct." Akito said.

The boy in a green shirt then jumped down to sit next to Zach, instantly recognizing him as a new kid.

"Hi, Megan!" The boy grinned to the black-haired girl. 

"Hi, Champ..." Megan muttered.

"Oh, great, our day just got worse." Tony groaned.

"Oh, come on, you guys, he can't be that bad..." Felicity said. "In fact, I think I'll test out my social skills."

"Good luck with that." Lee muttered.

"Bonjour!" Felicity smiled to Champ.

"Uh, hey." Champ greeted.

"So, Champ, is it?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, it's short for Champion." Champ smiled.

This caused Felicity to giggle a bit.

"So, you know the new kid?" Champ asked as he seemed obsessed with Zach right now.

"Erm,... Sort of..." Felicity shrugged. "My cousins got to meet him last night."

"Oh, why bring us into this." Vincent whispered.

Champ smiled and waved to the Fudo siblings who cringed smiled back and waved weakly to be polite.

"You're friends with Megan Clark, she's pretty, though maybe not as pretty as Taylor." Champ smiled creepily to Felicity.

"Uh, that's nice?" Felicity said, unsure how to react.

Megan looked uneasy as Champ seemed to be hitting on her.

"Hey, guys." Marco and Star greeted.

"Oh, Star, so good to see you!" Akito smiled to the Mewni girl who was exchanged to their school. "Uh, you too, Marco."

"This will be my first Halloween here on Earth." Star smiled.

"Oh, that's right," Felicity smiled back. "It is a wonderful affair."

"Yeah, if only my dad was scary." Marco sighed.

"My mother is scary." Felicity smiled simply.

"Yes, she is..." Vincent hid a shudder before muttering about Mr. Sykes under his breath who was the most terrifying man in his life.

"What was that about someone named Sykes?" Star asked.

Vincent bit his lip. "Nothing?"

"Vincent, that was years ago... It's okay." Estelle soothed her elder brother.

Vincent then sighed and took a deep breath. "He was a very bad man... A loan shark... All he cared about was money and feeding off of people's fear."

"True." Akito nodded.

Vincent shook chills down his spine as he remembered his early childhood with the man. "Sometimes he made his dogs bite me or he would hit me if I did anything wrong."

"That sounds terrible." Star frowned.

"See this scar?" Vincent rolled up his sleeve to show a burning scar on his arm.

"Oh, yeah, that..." Felicity memorized.

"He burnt his cigar on my arm when I was 'home' late, I was trying to run away and he caught me before I could find the police or anyone helpful." Vincent explained.

"Whoa." Marco said, wide-eyed.

"Does it still hurt?" Star asked.'

"Not so much anymore, but it's just a painful reminder of what my life was like." Vincent sighed.

Soon enough, Taylor walked by.

"Hi, Taylor." Champ greeted.

"Hi, Chump." Taylor replied before going to sit with Tammy, even though she seemed too nice to be friends with her.

"Did she just call you Chump?" Zach asked Champ.

"Yes, indeed, she did," Champ explained before rambling on as he seemed desperate to make friends with Zach and the others. "My real name is Champ, you know. But she's never talked to me before, so we're making progress."

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"Three... Two... One, settle down," Principal Shields called to her students. "Good morning. I'm so happy to introduce to our new vice principal, Miss Cooper. And I hope that you show her the same respect that you show me."

'Oh, we will.' Tony thought to himself.

One of the boys made an immature impression of a fart noise which made some of the other students laugh.

"Wow, even I'm not that immature... Right, guys?" Tony asked his siblings.

"If it wasn't you, it must've been a freshman." Lee said which made Estelle giggle.

"Agreed." Marc said.

"Miss Cooper." Principal Shields then introduced Zach's mother.

The gym teacher seemed to clap for her.

Gale soon came up to the microphone and looked all around the teenage student body. "Hi, everyone," She smiled to her future students. "I know I speak for the entire administration when I say we are so excited for Friday's Fall Dance, we can't stop 'twerking' about it!" 

"Oh, no, she didn't..." Zach groaned as his mother mentioned twerking in order to fit in with the teen lingo.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Tony whispered.

A few students coughed awkwardly. The gym teacher seemed amused by Gale's comment however.

"She's worst that the last one." Champ quietly groaned.

"That's my mom." Zach told him.

"The last one was awesome." Champ lied.

"Oh, brother..." Megan sighed and rolled her copper eyes.

"Lie." Tony whispered.

"I-I'm kidding," Gale smiled nervously to the tough crowd. "I don't even know what twerking is... But I hear it's very popular..."

"So, you taking anyone to the dance?" Champ asked Zach.

'Oh, please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do.' Akito thought to himself.

"No." Zach replied.

"Yeah..." Champ said then. "I was thinking of flying solo too. Hey, we should go together."

'That's not awkward at all.' Akito thought to himself sarcastically before face-palming himself.

Zach even found that weird. Champ then explained what he meant.

"Think we can have Chip, Emi, and Jenny come over to the dance?" Felicity asked her cousins with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Champ said.

Felicity glanced at him. "Erm... Not to be rude, but I was talking with my cousins, not you."

"Who are Chip, Emi, and Jenny?" Champ asked anyway.

"The loves of our lives..." Vincent said as he thought about Jenny, he was always more romantic about his crush on Jenny than the others were about their loves.

"Ohh." Champ said.

"Anyway, what do you think?" Felicity asked.

"I just hope Emi isn't too busy with Pokemon Princess duties..." Akito sighed. "She's been super busy lately that every time I call, I either get her mom or Ash."

"I'm sure she won't be busy." Estelle said.

"Hopefully..." Akito hoped so.

"It'll be a great dance for all of us." Felicity smiled which made her cousins smile back.

"And as a final reminder," Gale soon concluded her speech for the students. "Just be safe and have fun!"

The school bell soon rang. This made the students soon get up so they could leave the gym since they were now dismissed. Champ soon gave Zach a card to either call, text, or even Tweet him. The rest of the school day went by fast.

"Wow, that was a fast school day." Estelle said as they were now going home.

"You can say that again." Akito said.

Hannah was watching Zach as he was taking out the trash and where he could tell that someone was watching him. He tried to keep his cool until Hannah came out of the fence and decided to talk with him. Akito shook a chill down his spine before looking to the others.

"Is that why you were up late?" Felicity asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Akito nodded. "Me and Dad."

"Something must be going on in that house." Estelle said.

The Fudo siblings then came into their house with Felicity.

Atticus was telling Cherry about what he discovered with Akito last night.

"R.L. Stein?" Cherry asked in slight surprise, memorizing that name from her early childhood.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"No way..." Cherry replied before looking as the kids came back from school.

"Hey, Dad, did you find out anything else about last night?" Akito asked as he came to the couch before noticing Cherry. "Oh, um, hello, Aunt Cherry, what's up?"

"My depression." Cherry muttered.

"So the same." Akito said.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed.

"Anyway, Dad, did you find out anything new?" Akito then asked his father.

"Yeah, did you?" Vincent asked.

Atticus took out his notebook to see an entry for the day of his discoveries. "Mostly that Hannah is home-schooled like you guys used to and her father isn't very social."

"And apparently he made my childhood..." Cherry then said about the man being R.L. Stein. "Turns out Mr. Shivers isn't his real name."

"So, is Hannah really his daughter?" Estelle asked.

"She's actually one of his characters." Atticus replied.

"What? But she isn't a monster," Vincent said. "And she's not evil."

"Um... Cherry, what was that one book with the weird girl?" Atticus asked.

"The Ghost Next Door." Cherry memorized.

"That's right, didn't she always appear as a ghost when the light of a full moon shined down on it?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, but every other time, she looked like a normal girl." Cherry nodded.

"Uh, Aunt Cherry, would one of the characters from the books be lonely?" Akito asked.

"That's an understatement," Cherry smirked. "But most of them can be..." 

"Do you remember which one in specific?" Akito asked nervously.

"Hmm..." Cherry tried to think back.

"The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena?" Vincent guessed.

"That's it!" Cherry snapped her fingers once the name came back to her. "#38, first published in 1995."

"So that's the one that I sensed that was lonely." Akito said.

"Authors are very powerful people..." Cherry told her niece and nephews. "We may only write what we want, but sometimes we can have things come to life when it can go without control."

"Thanks for the warning." Estelle said.

Vincent soon saw Zach and Hannah outside going somewhere. "Uh, they're going out..." he then said about the neighbors.

"Oh, Vincent, they just met, high school girls don't have that strong libidos, especially ones who are home educated." Cherry replied.

"They're going out." Vincent tried again.

"Where are they going?" Atticus asked his eldest.

"Hannah seems to be taking Zach into the woods." Vincent explained.

"Why would she be taking him there?" Estelle asked.

"Probably to show him something, have you kids seen anything in the woods?" Atticus asked.

"Um, no, not since you showed us Halloween Town..." Akito shrugged.

"Well, I'd say you should see for yourselves." Cherry suggested.

The Fudo siblings seemed to have that exact same thought as they rushed out. Felicity then decided to join them. Cherry sipped her cup of tea as she and Atticus still talked about this while the kids would explore in the woods and where Zach seemed to be scared of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

"This dark forest reminds me of Papa's story about when Maman abandoned me on the castle doorstep." Felicity commented as they were in the dark part of the forest before they came to what looked more like a party.

"Looks more like a carnival now." Akito said.

"Whoa..." Zach couldn't believe his eyes.

"What'dya think?" Hannah smiled to Zach.

"Where are we?" Estelle asked.

"They built this place many years ago, but then they ran out of money," Hannah replied. "Now it just sits here."

"So sad." Felicity frowned.

"So glad you guys could come too." Hannah smiled to their company.

"We wanted to know where you two were going." Vincent said.

"Well, I'm really happy to see you." Hannah replied.

Estelle and Felicity smiled as they hoped to had made a new friend, even if her father was totally creepy and stifling. The six of them were soon walking to the Ferris Wheel. Felicity was a little nervous since she was afraid of heights, except for climbing trees with Mismagius and Bartok. Zach seemed to be scared to climb it.

"Ooh, a Ferris Wheel..." Vincent smiled. 

"This is my favorite part." Hannah smiled back to her new friends.

"What is?" Estelle asked.

"This way." Hannah said before she began to climb while Zach backed away out of fear.

"I'm an Aipom!" Akito pretended with a laugh as he climbed.

Estelle seemed to giggle at her twin brother's behavior. Zach soon groaned in defeat and climbed up with the others.

"The trick is to not look down..." Felicity whispered to herself.

Vincent and Estelle soon climbed up after them. 

"Don't be scared, Flick, think of it as when we were jet flying with the Loonatics..." Estelle coached. "Remember how much fun that was?"

"Oui..." Felicity smiled as she soon relaxed and calmed herself down.

The rest of the way up was easy. Hannah was coaching Zach on the way up to the wheel.

Soon enough, they reached up to the top. Everyone helped themselves into seats and they all looked into the night sky as Zach went to sit with Hannah.

"Whoa, it's amazing from up here." Akito smiled.

"It's almost like the Eiffel Tower." Vincent agreed.

"Oui." Felicity smiled.

"You can see everything from up here..." Estelle marveled.

"So, what made you move to Southdale?" Hannah asked Zach.

"Well, my mom said to me: 'Zach, if you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?'," Zach began. "And I said, 'Could we please move to SouthDale?' That's been my dream."

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Hannah laughed as she knew he was being sarcastic.

"Always? No, that's a strong word," Zach replied. "Not always... Usually." he then let out a laugh himself.

'They're getting along.' Estelle thought to herself.

Felicity smiled as she watched Zach and Hannah bonding, she thought it was kind of cute. Once they got down, they had some cotton candy.

"It's so sweet and fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Felicity laughed as she was getting sugar high already.

"How old is this cotton candy?" Estelle asked.

"I sneak some over every time I come here," Hannah admitted. "I'm usually not allowed to have some."

"Wow, your dad must be a buzz kill." Vincent said.

"What does your madre think?" Felicity asked.

Hannah bowed her head slightly. "I-I never met her."

"Oh, we're so sorry to hear that." Felicity frowned.

"It's okay..." Hannah replied.

"I didn't meet my mother until I was eight..." Felicity sympathized.

"You're lucky to have her." Hannah said.

"I suppose I am... Erm... Sorry for bringing it up..." Felicity replied.

"It's okay, I wonder about you all too, even though you guys are kin to Detective Fudo." Hannah soothed.

"Well, Akito is more like Dad than the rest of us." Vincent said.

Akito smiled proudly of that fact. "I wanna be just like him when I grow up."

"And married to the Pokemon Princess." Vincent added with a smirk.

Akito soon blushed after the mention of mairrage

"Pokemon Princess? No way, that's just a myth." Zach scoffed at first.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Akito glared as his girlfriend was talked about like that.

"She's real." Estelle confirmed.

"Pokemon aren't real." Zach replied.

"They are so, you don't know what you're talking about!" Akito glared. Crystal spikes started to rise from the ground.

"Take it easy, Akito!" Estelle warned her twin brother.

"Well, he made me mad..." Akito defended as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go back home." Hannah suggested as Felicity giggled from a sugar rush.

"I agree." Vincent said.

They then walked back home. Felicity giggled rather loudly as she was sugar high which concerned her cousins.

"Felicity, maybe you should calm down a bit." Akito said.

"Too much candy..." Felicity said before giggling hyperly. "Need more!"

Estelle soon secretly used her magic and put Felicity to sleep. Felicity soon yawned and powered down.

"Aunt Cherry would kill us if Flick was bouncing off the walls." Estelle said before Akito carried their sleeping cousin.

"You can say that again." Akito said.

They then went home, Hannah leading them of course.

"That was pretty cool," Vincent commented about the fairground. "It reminds me of when we went to the fair with Jenny's cousin Fern."

"I still can't believe Zach and Felicity ate that cotton candy." Hannah said.

"I just can't believe Felicity got sugar high, maybe this is why Uncle Forte doesn't let her have sweets." Akito replied.

"He should have told us." Vincent said.

"The cotton candy actually wasn't that bad." Zach then said which made Hannah chuckle.

They were then close to their houses.

"So, uh, thanks for tonight..." Zach said to Hannah shyly. "That was the least terrible time I've had here."

"Oh, Zach, that's so sweet," Hannah smiled. "That's... I... Really..." she then turned away to get back into her home.

"They are so meant to be." Estelle whispered.

Zach talked with Hannah as the others went to their own homes to get some sleep after a long day. Unfortunately, they wouldn't get any sleep that night. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity held their covers close as they were wide awake in their beds. 

Hannah was getting in an argument with her father as Zach was trying to do his algebra homework. Akito could hear what was going on between Hannah and her dad.

"Dad, it's not a big deal."

"Hannah, you have to understand--"

"I don't have to understand anything! We were just talking!"

"Akito, I can't sleep." Scruffy pouted to his master.

"How can anyone sleep with those two bickering?" Akito sighed as he pet his puppy.

"Must be our super-hearing." Scruffy said.

"Yes, but it's much worse for us..." Akito sighed.

Estelle knocked on his bedroom door and opened it, holding Dot in her arms. "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." Akito nodded and scooted over so she could sit on his bed.

Estelle came over and knelt on her twin brother's bed. "Was I like that when Daddy wouldn't let me be alone with Lee until our match against Titan?"

"No and he actually let you two truly be totally alone after your digital form changed into beautiful form." Akito smiled.

"Yeah..." Estelle smiled back. 

Dot and Scruffy then smiled to each other as they were together like their humans. They soon heard Hannah's scream from her house.

"Hannah!" Akito and Estelle gasped.

They both ran out of the room as Vincent came in front of them.

"Did you guys hear that scream?!" Vincent asked his twin siblings in a panic as Snow White was scared.

"We sure did." Estelle said.

"Hang on... Before anything else." AKito said before zipping around his siblings and they were all in their day time clothes so they wouldn't go to Hannah's house in their pajamas.

They then continued going on.

Bartok was hanging upside down from a tree in the Forte yard and woke up as he saw the Fudo siblings and he saw that this seemed important, so he went to wake up Felicity.

"Felicity?" Bartok asked as he shook her.

Felicity snorked and woke up. "Hm? Bartok?"

"There's something going on with your cousins, I think you should go with them." Bartok replied.

"I did hear a scream in my slumber, but I thought that was me having a night terror." Felicity sat up in her bed right away.

"We better go see what's going on." Bartok said.

Everyone, even Zach, then rushed to Hannah's house to get to the bottom of this.

They came to the fence, only to see that it was blocked so Hannah couldn't get out anymore.

Akito soon ran straight through the blocked path, surprising Zach. He coughed slightly and looked to the others. "Okay... Let's go..."

"How did you do that?" Zach asked in shock.

"I'll explain that later, come on, we have to help Hannah!" Akito replied.

"You're right." Zach said.

They all then ran to the front door and Zach quickly knocked on it.

"What?!" Mr. Shivers came out.

"We heard a scream," Zach told him. "Is Hannah alright?"

"There was no scream, none of you heard anything, get out of here or the last scream any of you hear will be your own." Mr. Shivers sneered.

"Then let's see Hannah." Akito glared.

"Go home!" Mr. Shivers glared back before slamming the door in their faces.

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that." Estelle gulped, fearing the worst.

Akito breathed heavily until he then let out a Sonic Scream that made the area shake slightly. Crystal spikes started to appear.

"Kito!" Estelle cried out. 

"I'M GONNA BUST THAT DOOR DOWN IN HIS FACE!" Akito roared.

"Let's leave this guy to the police." Zach said, referring Mr. Shivers.

Akito growled and Scruffy bit the back of his pants and dragged him back home with all his might. Akito soon calmed down and where the crystal spikes disappeared.

"Better?" Scruffy muffled.

"Better..." Akito bowed his head.

Scruffy then let go of his master's pants.

Zach soon called the police. The others then went home.

"Out after curfew?" Mo asked her children and Felicity. "This better be good... I heard a scream, was that one of you?"

"No, Aunt Mo, it was Hannah." Felicity pouted.

"Oh, my...Is she alright?" Mo asked.

"We're not sure, Mr. Shivers shut us out before we could see anything." Akito replied, he was still angry, but he was a little calmer now, so he didn't have crystal spikes with him.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"This is serious..." Mo commented. "I better tell your father."

"I heard everything." Atticus said as he came outside.

"Oh, Atticus, you scared me!" Mo gasped and put her hand to her chest.

"Funny, that's my job." Cherry said as she came beside her childhood best friend.

"How do you two do that?" Mo asked.

"I have my own ways..." Cherry replied.

"Your Aunt Cherry insisted that she helps during this journey..." Atticus told the teenagers.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Trust me, I'm an expert when it comes to these things..." Cherry replied.

"Like me with my Nancy Drew books back when I got to meet her," Atticus remembered. "Remember that, Cherry?"

"Yes, I thought for sure she'd be your girlfriend since this was before we met Mo." Cherry hid a sly smirk.

"Yeah, well, we weren't that close." Atticus said, referring to himself and Nancy.

"That's what you say..." Cherry replied.

"I told you the story, it wasn't like that!" Atticus reminded her.

They soon heard police sirens and looked out the window as cops were going to Mr. Shivers' house to put him under arrest.

"Looks like Mr. Shivers is about to get his just desserts." Akito smirked.

"That's good, right?" Felicity asked.

"For us, yes, for him, not so much." Cherry also smirked.

"Hehehe..." Felicity smirked herself.

"Shall we watch him get arrested?" Mo smirked.

"Oh, I love it when you get like this." Atticus smirked to his wife.

They soon went to watch Mr. Shivers get arrested.

The cops slammed on the door until Mr. Shivers answered in annoyance.

"You're under arrest!" The female police officer told him.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa," The male police officer replied while Mr. Shivers stared them down. "I love enthusiasm... I love that... Keep it. But we're just... We're not there yet."

Mr. Shivers seemed to roll his eyes at the cops at his door.

"Should we include ourselves, Dad?" Akito whispered.

"Come on, I'll handle these amateurs." Atticus said as he held his licensed detective badge.

Before anything else was said, Atticus's presence was noticed. Akito held his badge that Barbie gave him on that night that Ken was vanished by a magician.

"Detective Atticus Fudo, please stay calm." Atticus told the two police officers.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." The female police officer said.

"I'm Officer Stevens and this is Training Officer Brooks." The male officer introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Atticus said.

"Anyway, we got a call about a possible 10-16 in this residence." Officer Stevens replied. "Which is...?" He then tested his partner.

"Um, a possible disturbance?" Training Officer Brooks guessed.

"Domestic disturbance." Akito spoke up.

"That's right," Officer Stevens told the boy. "Bright young boy."

Akito smiled bashfully and shuffled his foot.

"That's my boy." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Well, that's strange, because I've been here alone all night and I haven't heard a thing." Mr. Shivers told the cops about the distress call.

"Liar." Akito said.

Mr. Shivers scoffed at him.

"Where's Hannah?" Vincent demanded. "We heard her screaming."

Mr. Shivers laughed. "Okay, yes, Hannah is my daughter and she's been staying with me a while while her mother sorted a few things out with her new husband." he then explained to the officers before sighing sharply at the last part.

Atticus could tell that Mr. Shivers was lying.

"Uh-huh..." Officer Stevens nodded.

"She flew back to London yesterday morning." Mr. Shivers continued. 

"All right, well, that checks out..." Officer Stevens replied. "Apologies, sir, thank you for your time, we're sorry for the disturbance."

Atticus was about to say something until they all then heard a scream in the house.

"Then who was that screaming?" Akito smirked at Mr. Shivers.

"Come with me." Mr. Shivers then led them into the house.

"Uh, you want us to come with you...?" Akito asked in slight surprise.

Mr. Shivers then showed them his TV to show a horror movie of a girl being chased. The girl soon screamed before being paused.

"Surround sound," Mr. Shivers told the others as he paused his movie. "I didn't know being an audiophile was a crime."

"Being a what-a-phile?" Training Officer Brooks asked before reaching out for her gun.

"That means he is a lover of audio." Akito explained.

"Ohh..." Brooks soon relaxed.

"Hi, I'm so sorry we haven't properly met," Gale walked over beside her son to meet the neighbor man. "I'm Gale Cooper, your new neighbor. It's a beautiful home you have."

"Pleasure's mine," Mr. Shivers smirked to her. "Thank you so much for stopping by and bringing your delightful son and these others and the police..."

Atticus began to use his X-Ray vision secretly as he looked up at the top floor from where he was. The officers apologized to Mr. Shivers as they bought his lie. Atticus soon saw Hannah upstairs thanks to his X-Ray vision.

"You okay, Dad?" Akito asked his father.

"I see your friend." Atticus replied. 

"Is she okay?" Akito hoped.

"Don't see any bruises." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank Celestia." Akito whispered in relief.

Zach noticed how Mr. Shivers looked a bit sweaty and how he kept looking to the stairs. No one else seemed to really notice this as Atticus was preoccupied with his X-Ray vision. 

"Hannah! Hannah!" Zach called out before running upstairs. "Hannah!"

"Zach, wait up!" Akito went after him.

The police officers seemed to notice this.

"Hannah!" Zach called out.

"Zach, Zach, she's okay, Dad just told me!" Akito came after his new friend followed by the cops.

"You sure?" Zach asked.

"Dad would never lie to me or let me down." Akito reassured.

"Okay, sorry, it's just that I was worried about her for a second." Zach said before the police escorted him out of the house.

Soon enough, the teenagers went back home.

"So close to exposing Shivers..." Estelle sighed as she sat with her brothers and cousin with their Pokemon.

"I know." Akito sighed.

"What do we do now?" Vincent groaned while he pet Ninetails's fur.

Ninetails soon sensed something was up at the Shiver's house.

"I know, boy, I know..." Vincent sighed.

"Wait, I think Ninetails sees something." Felicity told her cousin.

Ninetails's tails soon began to float as a glow glowed around his body and where it was his aura.

"Yow!" Vincent yelped at first.

"Looks like we still have work to do." Akito commented.

"Something is in there." Ninetails said.

"What could it be?" Estelle wondered.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Akito replied.

"What about the dance?" Felicity piped up.

"It'll have to wait." Akito said.

"Should we ask Star and Marco for help?" Estelle suggested since Star had her own magic after all.

"Yes." Vincent nodded.

Estelle took out her phone and decided to contact Star as this seemed like an emergency.


	7. Chapter 7

On the night of the school dance, Gale went out to chaperon and left her sister to look after Zach for the night and where she lied when it was going to be all about Zach. Soon enough, Star and Marco came over.

"I brought Marco along, I hope that's okay." Star smiled to Felicity and the Fudo siblings.

"That's okay." Akito said.

Estelle had a sneaking suspicion about them, but kept it to herself.

"So, where we going?" Star asked.

"Over there." Felicity pointed to the Shivers house.

"Are you crazy?! That man is not people person and might have weapons!" Marco told them.

"We can take him on." Akito said bravely.

"That's right." Vincent nodded.

Marco gulped as he still felt uneasy about this.

"Oh, come on," Akito said to him. "This from a green belt in karate?"

Marco soon calmed himself down.

"Aw, it's okay, Marco~" Star giggled to him. "I can handle anything in Mewni and our friends can do anything to help us~" 

"I guess so..." Marco sighed softly.

"Let's get going." Ninetails said.

They then moved out to do some work at the Shivers house and Zach seemed to have the same idea. And where he had called Champ and had to make up a lie.

"Zach?" The others asked in slight surprise.

"I thought we might need his help." Zach said.

The others just shrugged and they went on. Champ was a little nervous to be involved with this, but he figured that he might as well. They all then began to climb over the fence. The landing was rough for Champ.

"Dude, my dry-cleaning bill's gonna be ridiculous!" Champ complained.

Akito shushed him as he didn't care as this was more important than a bill.

"Just come on!" Zach told Champ.

"What about Mr. Shivers?" Estelle whispered.

"Never mind him, this is our time." Zach replied before broke into the lock.

"Whoa, is that a trick you learned in New York?" Champ asked in surprise.

"No, YouTube." Zach told him.

"Oh, right." Akito said.

Zach then opened the door and they could see a long stairway down below.

"Someone has to stay for look-out." Akito suggested.

"I'll do it." Vincent volunteered.

"Champ, you better help him." Felicity said.

"Right, if Shivers comes back, just give us a sign," Zach added. "Like..." he then did an owl hooting noise as a possible signal.

"You got it." Vincent nodded.

"Okay, just so we're clear, if I sense any danger, I will run the other way." Champ commented.

Zach just shook his head at him and then went ahead down the stairs with the others who wanted to come with him. Ninetails went in as well as he could still sense something.

"Be careful." Vincent told his Pokemon.

"I will." Ninetails nodded to him. He led the way for Zach and the others. 

It was very quiet and dark so far. They all yelped slightly as a raven came out of a cuckoo clock as they weren't expecting that.

"Where are we?" Zach wondered.

"That's from one of R.L. Stine's books." Akito said.

Soon enough, someone came behind them and grabbed Zach's shoulder which startled him, but it was just Champ.

"What the hell, man?!" Zach whispered loudly. "You're supposed to be the look-out with Vincent!"

"Yeah, as in out there with him, not in here; now, get back outside." Akito added.

"That's not gonna change, I'll just be the look-out in here." Champ shivered out of fear.

"Get back up there!" Akito glared slightly.

"Let me explain, you know how they say teenagers have no fear of death, that they're never gonna get hurt?" Champ asked them. "Not me, okay?! I was born with the gift of fear--"

"I don't believe this." Estelle groaned.

"You're not gonna die." Zach told Champ.

"Not today anyway." Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"Okay... I'm being ridiculous..." Champ stammered. He soon saw bear traps in front of them.

"Bear Traps." Estelle frowned, she did have an Ursaring after all who was closely related to an actual bear species, not to mention that time they met Koda.

"Who keeps bear traps in a basement?" Akito asked.

"A total creep, that's who." Star giggled innocently.

"Or a crazy person." Felicity added.

"Psychotic killer." AKito added.

"All right, enough!" Estelle told them.

They all soon began to keep going while avoiding the bear traps.

"Let's go outside where it's safe," Champ told them. "Where there's no bear traps."

"How about you go outside?" Akito scoffed.

"I agree." Felicity said. She took the lead with her night vision as she led the others away from the numerous bear traps.

Champ yelped and screamed as he got caught in a cobweb.

"Calm down." Akito told him.

"I think I swallowed some web." Champ gulped nervously.

"Oh, brother." Estelle rolled her eyes.

Zach and Akito went through the door first and kept sharp eyes out.

They seemed to end up in the dining room of the house.

"Guys, this way, come on." Akito told the others while Champ patted himself from the web that 'tortured' him.

"Lead the way." Estelle said.

"I did since the beginning." Akito smiled to his twin sister.

"Yeah, how you became ten minutes older..." Estelle playfully rolled her eyes.

They soon walked through the house.

"I feel like there's something up there." Akito looked up.

"To the stairs." Zach decided.

Ninetails nodded as he led the way. 

"That fox is impressive." Zach said about Ninetails.

"His name is Ninetails and he's a Pokemon." Akito reminded.

"Really?" Zach asked.

"You'd be surprised." Felicity said before she briefly showed her Pokeball.

They then came upstairs all together after Ninetails.

"It's coming from that room." Akito pointed out.

Ninetails nodded in agreement. They then opened the door.

"Hannah?" Zach whispered loudly. 

No one seemed to answer. Ninetails went into the room, following his senses.

"I hope Vincent is okay out there." Estelle sighed.

Meanwhile...

"Fluttershy is the cutest~" Jenny giggled as she held Oliver in her lap while video chatting with Vincent as he was a bit bored doing look-out on his own.

"No, it's obviously Rainbow Dash." Vincent replied.

"No, it's Fluttershy." Jenny smiled.

"All right, you're right..." Vincent gave in.

Jenny giggled as she pet Oliver in her lap while he was taking a small nap. "How soon until I can come to Equestria?"

"Depends on if you're not busy, just message me." Vincent nodded to her.

"Okay." Jenny smiled.

Back with the others...

"Books..." Akito and Estelle noticed a shelf with dozens and dozens of books.

Ninetails came straight to the bookcase and sat by it as the others came after him to find out that the sense was coming from in there somehow and where one of them saw a dial and turned it only for the lights above the books to turn on.

"Whoa, check this out," Champ pointed out. "The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight, The Ghost Next Door, Night of the Living Dummy? These are all Goosebumps manuscripts!" he then pulled one out to investigate it even further. 

"What's he doing with a bunch of kids' books?" Zach wondered.

"These are not kid's books, these give you nightmares." Akito told him.

"Goosebumps... I've heard of these books from my mother..." Felicity muttered.

"R.L. Stein, whatever happened to that guy?" Champ wondered.

"I think he, like, stopped writing books." Akito said.

"We're not here for Book Club." Zach reminded the others.

"Yeah, but why are these books locked?" Star wondered. "I mean, who would lock up a book?"

"Maybe there's like a key or something we could unlock it with?" Marco suggested as he held The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena.

Ninetails soon got on the desk in front of the book shelf and pointed to a key in a glass.

"Ooh, Ninetails, I could kiss you~" Estelle was so pleased.

Ninetails smiled up to her in response and where soon, Estelle ave the key to Marco. Someone soon came behind them all in the dark and tried to hit them with a baseball bat.

Akito soon grabbed a hold of the baseball bat. The light soon came on as he glared, but his face softened once he saw who it was. "Hannah."

"Hannah, you're alright." Estelle sighed out of relief.

Hannah looked to them.

"We thought you were in trouble." Felicity said.

"Why would you think that?" Hannah asked.

"Because we heard you arguing with your dad before you screamed." Akito said.

"Okay, all of you need to go right now." Hannah urged them.

Marco soon turned the key on the lock of the book. "Okay, but can we at least read this book?" He asked as he opened it.

The others looked to see the book that he had and had unlocked.

"Which book is it?" Hannah asked Marco.

"The Abominable Snowman of--" Marco was about to tell her until there a forceful blow of power from the book. "Whoa!"

"NO!" Hannah yelped as she tried to get the book, but it opened up on its own and where the ink from the pages came off as something big came out of the book.

The lights seemed to flicker and they were all slightly pushed back by the force of the book. The words from the book soon became a swirling vortex and the snowman from the book came to life. And everyone stayed silent so it wouldn't know they were there, but Akito sensed that this was one that his father and him sensed being lonely. Akito tilted his head to the creature. The creature seemed to notice him and did the same thing.

Akito and the creature then came up to each other curiously. The two of them were soon about to shake hands. Akito held out his hand with a small smile. But then, there was the sound of a lamp crashing. Hannah then urged the others to get out as soon as possible. Champ, being the coward he was, just stood there, screaming. Estelle frowned to Hannah on the way out. But they didn't leave just yet as the abominable snowman was charging at Champ who was in front of a window after it hit the ceiling lamp out of its way and which caused the book shelves to fall down.

"Go home!" Hannah told the others. "You're in way over your head."

"Trust us, half of us have dealt with worse." Marco said.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Zach asked Hannah.

"No, I can't explain, I have to go," Hannah replied before running off. She saw Akito already going after the abominable snowman. "Oh, no..." she then feared the worst for Akito, but luckily, he was no ordinary boy.

The others soon followed her, though Champ tried to stop Zach.

"Champ, let go, we need to go see Hannah!" Star told the boy.

"Listen very carefully, guys," Champ warned the others. "That's the Abominable Snowman. You don't get that nickname by accident, and it crawled out of a book. That doesn't just happen, guys!"

"The monster is just lonely and scared!" Estelle told him.

"But it's after Hannah and got your brother!" Champ replied.

"Akito is stronger than he looks, whatever it is, he can take it and I trust him to handle this." Estelle replied.

They soon continued to run off after Hannah. They seemed to end up in the local ice rink.

"The ice rink, of course." Marco face-palmed.

"She went in there." Zach replied.

"Yeah, shes' not the only one." Felicity scoffed.

They soon went into the building.

"Guys, we should call the cops." Champ suggested.

"No thank you." Marco said.

"That's my boy!" Star beamed.

The ice rink had nearly been turned all upside down and there were claw marks against the wall and where they soon saw them. Vincent soon got on his bike and came to meet the others since he had been abandoned. A can of soda that was squirting slightly rolled by them.

"Oh, it's only soda." Vincent said.

"Vincent!" Estelle looked to her eldest brother.

"I didn't want to be left behind." Vincent said.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Estelle smiled nervously and apologetically.

Ninetails kept going forward. Vincent caught up with his Pokemon and then walked beside him. They all soon saw Hannah in the middle of the ice rink and they saw Akito there as well.

"What're they gonna do?" Champ wondered. "Read it a story?"

"We better find out." Estelle said.

They soon moved out onto the ice to take a closer look.

"You really shouldn't be here." Hannah told Akito.

"Well, I'm here to make sure that he doesn't go back in the book and be alone again." Akito told her.

"Well... All right..." Hannah told him. "You are one crazy kid."

"It's in my blood." Akito saluted with a cheesy grin.

Estelle and the others soon came to their side.

"Hannah, how is that happening?" Zach asked the girl. "How did that thing just pop out of a book?"

"Shh... He's here, we have to be sure to not startle him." Akito whispered to them.

"Hey, we should get a gun." Champ suggested.

"Are you kidding? We need a tank!" Zack replied.

"He's not dangerous, he was just scared because someone just had to scream." Akito glared at Champ which caused the rest of the group to do the same thing.

"We're not hurting him." Vincent added as he stroked Ninetails's fur.

They soon heard something small fall on the ice. They all came to check it out.

Zack picked up the red piece. "It's candy."

Soon more candy came down from above them, telling them one thing. Everyone looked up and a vending machine was on its way down.

"Look out!" Felicity told the others.

Star seemed stuck until Marco dove in to save her. And where he saved her in time. Marco carried Star in his arms and their eyes seemed to be locked into each other's. And where they seem to feel a strange feeling that they had never felt before about the other. The abominable snowman soon dropped down from the scoreboard which pulled them both out of their reverie.

Akito soon made his way to the abominable snowman. "These are my favorites," he then took out a Butterfinger bar. "So crispy, chocolaty, and peanut buttery."

The abominable snowman soon seemed interested in that candy bar as he made his way to Akito.

Akito smiled as he unwrapped the candy for him and held it out to him. "You must be hungry."

The abominable snowman nodded as he accepted the candy bar. Estelle made sure the book wouldn't be opened as she used her crystal powers to keep the book all chained up so then the abominable snowman wouldn't have to be sent back in.

"You remind me of one of those Monster High girls..." Akito said before thinking. "Um... Uh... Estelle, which Monster High girl's the daughter of the abominable snowman?" he then asked.

"Abbey Bominable." Estelle replied.

"Right, her." Akito said.

"I never took you one to be a Monster High fan." Lee smiled to Estelle, remembering when they first met.

"Aunt Cherry sent the dolls to me as a birthday present when me and Akito turned seven," Estelle replied. "Mom and Dad didn't think I'd like them, but I really did."

Akito soon brought the abominable snowman, looking like the monster was now their friend. "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you." he soothed the monster.

"Aw, he's kinda cute~" Star cooed.

"Yeah, when he's not getting startled and charging away." Marco said.

"It's okay, buddy, it's okay..." Akito smiled up to the abominable snowman. "No need to be scared."

The abominable snowman smiled down at his friend. Akito smiled back.

"It's like Harry and the Hendersons." Felicity commented with a small smile.

"How do I explain to Dad of how the abominable snowman got out?" Hannah sighed.

"I'll handle your dad." Akito replied bravely.

Ninetails soon smelled a new scent and looked to see Hannah's father. He soon came with his own book to suck the snowman monster back into the book.

"NO!" Akito cried out.

"We won't let you suck him back into the book to be lonely again!" Estelle glared at Mr. Shivers.

Mr. Shivers scoffed in response like he knew what was best for the monster, but he soon saw all of the teenagers protecting the monster from them. 

"Sir, as much as I respect adults, I have to say I can't share any for you, you're the monster, not Snowball." Akito glared.

"Snowball?" Mr. Shivers asked, confused.

"That's what I'm naming the snowman, he's my new friend, now let him go." Akito demanded.

"Fine," Mr. Shivers groaned. "Now, everyone in the car, now!"

"The car?" Marco asked. "Why?"

"COME ON!" Mr. Shivers demanded which made his voice give a haunting echo into the ice rink.

"Okay, okay." The teenagers said.

"What're you gonna do to us?" Champ whimpered like the coward he was.

"Silence." Mr. Shivers hissed as he took the wheel.

"We're sorry, but Snowball was so lonely in his book; we had to let him out." Akito said.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Shivers snapped.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up!" Vincent glared.

"We were just trying to help." Star said.

"I told you to stay away from us or something bad would happen, but that's the problem with kids today!" Mr. Shivers replied. "They don't listen!" he then sighed in misfortune. "You had to pick up Abominable Snowman of Pasadena... You couldn't have picked Little Shop of Hamsters."

Zack soon had an idea about Mr. Shivers. "You're him, aren't you?" he then asked.

"Hm?" Mr. Shivers replied. 

"You're R.L. Stein." Zach replied.

"R.L. Who? I've never heard of him." Mr. Shivers said, acting like he never heard of that person.

"Oh, really?" Zach replied before he pretended to sulk. "Well, just as well... Because his books suck."

"Ooh, you better not let my mother hear you say that." Felicity cringed, knowing that her mother was a Goosebumps fanatic in her youth.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked Zach.

Akito knew exactly what Zach was doing.

"I can't decide which I hate more," Zach continued. "Monster Blood or Go Eat Worms. I'm so confused."

"Oh, the endings are so predictable..." Akito soon added as he played along with Zach. "R.L. Stein is such a Stephen King wannabe."

"And he stops the car in 3, 2, 1." Snowball cued in Monster language.

Mr. Shivers soon stopped the car as he looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown. The others yelped slightly as they sprung forward in the car, but luckily, no one was hurt.

"Let me tell you something about Steve King!" Mr. Shivers glared at Zach and Akito, confirming himself to be the Goosebumps author. "Steve King wishes he could write like me, and I've sold way more books than him, but nobody ever talks about that!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Akito said.

"WAY MORE BOOKS!" The author yelled as his face turned red from anger. "I've inspired one of the greatest and darkest authors of all time!" he then added, referring to Cherry as she was a novelist in her spare time due to growing up with Goosebumps and Bailey School Kids.

"We know, she's told us of how your stories inspired her." Estelle said

"Dad, your face is doing the red thing again..." Hannah soothed.

"Again?" Vincent asked.

"No way!" Champ said to the author. "Wait, you're R.L. Stine? That's you?!"

"Oh, brother, he's one of those fans." Ninetails groaned.

"Yep." Vincent agreed as Champ went hysterical over meeting the famous author of his childhood.

"I just wanted a photo real quick for my Instagram." Champ pouted after he was scolded.

'He's going to want to get rid of the phone now.' Akito thought to himself.

Soon enough, the author did as Akito predicted and tossed it out the window and soon drove forward, running the phone over, much to Champ's misery.


	8. Chapter 8

They soon got back to the house.

"I hope Zach's mom doesn't notice us missing." Felicity commented quietly.

"I'm sure she won't noticed." Akito said.

Hannah did her best to calm her father down on the way back home which was usually a bit of a challenge. They soon arrived at the house.

"What do we do now?" Zach asked.

"You know what you're gonna do?" The author scoffed. "You're gonna go home, put on your PJs, get your blanky, and you go nap-nap. In the morning, this will feel like a bad dream." he then started to run off into his home.

Ninetails soon started to growl as he sensed something evil in the house.

"Dad, wait!" Hannah cried out.

"There's no time!" The author replied. "Start packing, we're moving again!"

"Again?" The Fudo siblings asked out of confusion.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Champ asked once they were left alone.

Unfortunately for him, they all went to R.L. Stein's house. 

"Dudes!" Champ called out to them before going after them.

"But I don't wanna leave," Hannah's voice argued. "I like it here!"

'Sounds like they're arguing.' Felicity thought to herself.

Estelle flinched as she hated to hear arguing between a parent and a child. And where she was right about them arguing.

Soon enough, Hannah stormed off as her father collected their passports. He then sensed someone behind him and threw something sharp and heavy at them only for it to bounce off of Akito like it was a rubber ball. "I COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" he then snapped.

"That was a terrible throw." Akito smirked.

Ninetails continued growling while looking upstairs.

"Ninetails!" Vincent called out to his primary Pokemon.

Ninetails soon came to his father/trainer.

Vincent smiled while hugging and petting his Pokemon. "There you are."

"There is evil here." Ninetails told him.

"Your'e telling me..." Vincent agreed before glaring at the author.

Ninetails soon shook his head before pointing his head upstairs.

"Ninetails, come back!" Vincent went after his Pokemon.

R.L. Stein soon explained his origins and stories. Everyone listened closely as this was beginning to explain everything. They soon followed him upstairs as he was now telling his daughter things to do. Hannah shrugged to the others before following his father after he told his origin story about how the monsters he created became real from childhood.

And where they soon stopped once they saw a book opened up and the title of it shocked R.L. Stein. "Oh, no... Not him..."

"Monsieur?" Felicity asked.

'Hello, Papa...' a creepy voice said before a wooden dummy was smiling evilly while revealing himself on the chair.

Ninetails growled as he looked at who R.L. Stein was looking at.

"How long's it been?" Slappy smirked to the author. "Feels like forever... Who are your new friends?" 

"Ugh, why do those things have to be so creepy?" Marco shuddered.

Estelle knew exactly what to do as she made her way to Slappy's book without him knowing.

"Slappy, it's so nice to see you again..." R.L. uttered out.

"Did ya miss me?" Slappy smirked.

"Of course I missed you..." R.L. replied softly.

Snowball seemed like he was scared of Slappy. Lightning seemed to flash outside and the lights briefly went out. When they came back on, Estelle was over the chair with the book, only to fall through it as Slappy seemed to reappear somewhere else in the room. 

"What the?" Estelle asked out of confusion.

"So, what's the plan, friend?" Slappy smirked. "You must've brought me out for something fun. Terrorize the locals, destroy the town, LET'S GET SILLY!"

Estelle soon began to quietly make her way to R.L. Stine with the book in her hand.

"You guessed it, Slappy," R.L. sounded anxious. "I'm going to destroy Madison, and I... I couldn't do it without you."

Ninetails looked ready to attack the evil dummy.

"Shucks..." Slappy grinned to the author. "You're giving me... Oh, what's the word? Goosebumps!" he then laughed out loud wickedly.

"Sheesh, he's so creepy." Vincent shuddered.

"I know, those things always freak me out." Marco agreed.

Estelle was now almost inches away from giving the book to R.L. Stine. 

"Oh, he's such a crack-up," R.L smirked to Slappy. "Such a clever dummy."

"Who you calling dummy? Dummy!" Slappy glared before he noticed the book in Estelle's hands.

"Uh, nice evil being?" Estelle smiled nervously.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO PUT ME BACK IN?!" Slappy asked her.

"No, no, no, don't be silly!" Estelle laughed nervously.

"That's right... She wasn't..." R.L. added just as nervously.

"I know when you're lying to me, Papa!" Slappy replied wickedly.

Estelle soon began to try to open the book. The lights soon went out again. The lights then came back on and Slappy soon had the book with a lit match.

"Oh, my..." Estelle gulped.

Akito soon used his super-breath to blow out the lit match like a candle.

"You've all made Slappy very angry." Slappy glared at not just his creator, but also the teenagers. He soon looked straight at Akito.

Akito glared at the dummy. Slappy glared right back as his eyes seemed to be fiery red from angered rage towards R.L. and the others.

Slappy soon knew exactly how to turn Akito evil. "I think it's time I started pulling strings in this relationship..." he then sharply told R.L. "Tonight's gonna be the best story you've ever written. All of your children coming out to play." he then giggled eerily before the lights went out again and where when they came back on the books, Slappy and Akito were gone.

"Oh, thank God he's gone." Champ looked relieved that Slappy wasn't there anymore.

"Not just him." Vincent said.

"Oh, God, they're gone..." R.L. looked fearful before looking to his now empty case. "And they've taken all the books."

Slappy was now using a spell book that he had found to turn Akito into a monster as his way of motivating him to join him.

"Let me go!" Akito demanded as he struggled at first.

"Don't struggle!" Slappy told him.

"Why did you take me with you?!" Akito asked him.

"Now, now, this will all be over soon..." Slappy smirked. "I just have to recite this one spell and your troubles will be over."

"My troubles?" Akito asked.

Slappy smirked as he began to recite the monster making spell to infect Akito. And where soon Akito's body began to change. Akito yelled out before his voice lowered and sounded more beastly like when Prince Adam was transformed by the Enchantress. And what he was turned into was a strong looking draconequus. His eyes soon hurt at first until they widened and were no longer true blue but a hellish red.

"Ready to help?" Slappy asked.

Akito glared with his beady eyes. "Yes, Master Slappy." He soon brought out his Pokeballs.

"Ah, excellent, we're going to make everybody pay." Slappy grinned darkly.

"Whatever you say or wish." Akito grinned back.

Slappy soon opened one of the books. Akito smirked as he bounced his Pokeballs up and down simply. The first that came out of one of the books was a limousine.

"That one's a real page-turner." Slappy smirked.

The car soon came alive and became living like a monster like Akito. Akito laughed as he jumped into the car-seat with Slappy as they drove off to cause and spread chaos and where they also unleashed other monsters from one story and where Akito used his heat vision to burn the two books.

"Congratulations, you've just released a demon!" R.L. scolded the teenagers. "A ventriloquist dummy with a very serious Napoleonic complex with that meddling detective wannabe brat!"

"That's my twin brother you're talking about!" Estelle glared at him.

Snowball soon sniffed and smelled something that smelled like a lawn gnome.

"You smell something?" Ninetails asked him.

Snowball nodded as they seemed to understand each other.

"But how did Slappy's book even get unlocked and opened?" Vincent asked.

"It's locked from the outside." R.L. sighed. 

Ninetails and Snowball urged the others about where they sensed the smell.

"Snowball and Ninetails found something!" Star pointed out.

Snowball soon shushed her as he knew what this scent meant. Star cupped her mouth nervously then.

"Out the kitchen door, go, now!" R.L whispered loudly to the teenagers.

Everyone soon ran straight to the kitchen only to stop once they saw a lawn gnome outside of the doggy door.

"Is it Gnomeo and Juliet?" Vincent smiled nervously.

"Evil Gnome from the Night of the Living Gnomes." Snowball said.

"Why is that here?" Champ whispered.

"I don't know." Zach whispered back.

They soon saw another one in the kitchen this time. Others came like an army out of the dishwasher. More and more gnomes popped out of their hiding places and began to surround them.

"Maybe they're friendly?" Ninetails smiled nervously.

Zach then flinched as a knife was thrown right by his face missing by a few inches.

"Not friendly!" Ninetails whimpered. "Definitely not friendly!"

One of the lawn gnomes soon looked evil. They all then soon began to attack. Ninetails looked ready to breathe fire. The garden/lawn gnomes soon tackled over to attack everybody.

"Ninetails, use Willow Wisp and Flame Thrower!" Vincent commanded.

"You got it!" Ninetails nodded before he used his battle moves against the living gnomes and where they all melted and smashed.

"Thatta boy, Ninetails!" Vincent smiled down to his Pokemon.

Ninetails smiled back at his father/trainer.

"Definitely not friendly." R.L. muttered about the gnomes, showing he hated them as much as the others did.

"We have to leave through the basement." Estelle said.

Many other gnomes came back to attack and Estelle already headed down to the basement with the others following her.

"But the door is locked!" R.L. told them.

Estelle came to the door only to see that that was true.

"Now what?" Star asked.

Snowball soon knocked it down.

"Oh, that." Star giggled.

"And don't worry about the door leading outside, Zach was able to get it unlocked." Vincent said.

There were even more gnomes in the basement coming.

"Teddy!" Estelle called out before throwing out her Pokeball to let out her Ursaring. "Fury Swipes!"

Teddy growled and soon attacked the lawn gnomes in the basement.

"Watch out for the bear traps!" R.L. told them.

Teddy whimpered at the mention of bear traps.

"It's okay, Teddy, Mama's here~" Estelle cooed to her Pokemon. She soon returned Teddy into his Pokeball as she knew the bear traps would be useful. "You stay in here for now..." she then cooed like the surrogate mother she was since Teddy was an egg.

"Why couldn't you have written stories about rainbows and unicorns?" Zach complained to the author.

"Because those don't sell millions of copies." Marco told him.

"He's right." R.L. agreed.

"Whoa, domestic..." Champ commented.

"No, worldwide, it's still pretty impressive, shut up..." R.L. replied before looking around and adjusting his glasses.

They soon saw amber floating, telling them that something had been burnt.

"What is that?" Hannah wondered.

They soon went to where the amber was coming from to see a pile of ash.

"He's burning the books." Hannah realized.

"Why's he doing that?" Zach asked.

"So there's no way to get the monsters back inside," R.L. replied. "It's Slappy's revenge.... Slappy's Revenge... I believe someone mailed me that as an idea for a story many years ago." 

"That girl was me." Cherry soon appeared right behind him.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" R.L. asked her.

"I've always been here..." Cherry replied before sipping a glass of blackened wine in her glass. 

"That's Cerise Forte, they say she's the unofficial heir to R.L. Stine's stories!" Champ whispered hysterically to Zach, using Cherry's pen name as she was a published author, but only her family knew her true name.

"So then, would you like to come with us to stop Slappy?" R.ien asked Cherry.

"I could work that into my schedule..." Cherry replied before sipping her drink and dropping the glass and walking toward them.

"She's so much hotter in person." Champ smirked about Cherry's appearance.

"Gross, that's my mother!" Felicity glared at him.

"Whoops, sorry." Champ replied sheepishly.

They all soon drove off and where Akito was helping Slappy free all of the other monsters.

"Sorry, folks, I'd slow down, but I can't reach the brake." Slappy chuckled darkly.

"Check out this new best-seller!" Akito laughed as he then tossed out a new book out the window.

"Nice one!" Slappy laughed.

"It's sure to grow on 'em." Akito laughed with Slappy.

There were soon killer plants coming to life like in Little Shop of Horrors and they were soon taking down the power-lines.

"Dropped calls are gonna be the least of this town's problems." Slappy laughed.

"We're driving ourselves crazy." Akito smirked.

The two of them laughed wickedly as they unleashed more and more monsters.

At the Clark house...

Tony was watching the ending of an episode of Total Drama Island with Megan.

'This is the final marshmallow of the evening...' The host told the teen contestants. 'The one who will be receiving the final marshmallow is...' 

The two leaned in due to the suspense, but the TV turned off before they could find out the next camper off the island who would not be there next week.

"NO!!!" Tony and Megan cried out.


	9. Chapter 9

At the school, everyone was running out in a panic of the dance due to the chaos caused by Slappy and Akito. Meanwhile, with the police, the chaos was all over the news and they were talking about it. Unfortunately, they were talking about a monster movie. Soon enough, the lights and power went out which did catch their attention.

"Must have been a power outage." Officer Stevens said. He shrugged it off like it was no big deal while Officer Brooks looked concerned.

They soon went to check if the emergency lights worked. Stevens and Brooks looked around and once the lights came back on, they weren't alone. Akito sat on the desk with his legs crossed while Slappy sat behind it with malicious grins and where this scared the two officers once they saw Akito before they saw Slappy.

"Kid, what're you doing here with your ventriloquist dummy in that tacky Halloween costume?" Officer Stevens asked.

"Who you calling dummy? Dummy!" Slappy glared at him.

Akito soon started to growl, showing his teeth at the officers.

"It's talking and he mutated!" Officer Brooks panicked as she took out her gun with Stevens against the two. "What are those things?!"

"Stand down, we just came here to read you both a story." Slappy said.

"Sir, shut your mouth!" Officer Stevens demanded.

"Okay, that's not gonna stop me!" Slappy replied with his mouth shut eerily enough.

"Both of you put your hands where I can see them!" Officer Stevens glared, trying to be brave and not scared at the sight.

"Officers, you two are relieved of your duties." Akito smirked as he signaled in three aliens.

"Now freeze!" Slappy smirked as the aliens took out their guns which were freeze rays and the two officers were soon frozen solid from both the freeze guns and Akito's super freeze breath and ice vision.

The others soon drove downtown after Lorraine was encountered with a bloodthirsty poodle and it looked like a nightmare sight.

"Whoa." Estelle gulped.

The Clark siblings seemed to be coming over as well as they checked out the sights.

"Lee!" Estelle cried out and ran to her boyfriend.

"Oh, Estelle," Lee held her. "This is just terrible."

"I know! First Heather kissed Trent and it made Gwen run away and we didn't get to see who got voted off Camp Wawanakwa!" Megan pouted.

"So unfair!" Tony added.

Lee sighed to his siblings as they were talking about a reality show they were watching.

"What happened out here?" Marc asked.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God!" Champ rushed to a man. "Dad, Dad, what happened to--Wait..." he then took another look and then looked relieved. "Guys, false alarm, it's not my dad."

"What do we do?" Marco asked.

"What can we do?" Hannah replied. 

"She's right," R.L agreed. "Without those manuscripts, there's nothing I can do."

This gave Star an idea of what to do.

"Hey, I know what to do~..." Star smirked.

"What's that, Star?" Estelle asked the blonde girl.

"Mr. R.L., that's all you have to do; just write them back into their books, well, all except for Snowball of course." Star smiled.

"Do you have any idea how many stories I have to write to capture every monster I ever created?" R.L replied. "I already have carpal tunnel in both hands!"

"Dad, just listen to her," Hannah defended. "It's a great idea!"

"It really is a good idea." Marco said.

"Why not capture all of them with one story?" Zach also suggested in addition to Star's idea.

"Yeah, just one story." Star smiled.

"Could it work?" Felicity wondered.

"Yeah, could it?" Marco added.

"Please! Really good idea! One book to capture every monster I ever created!" R.L. scoffed sarcastically. "They're a couple of keepers."

Cherry folded her arms with a death stare. "You got a better idea?"

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, a much better idea." R.L nodded.

"And it is?" Cherry smirked.

Everyone else waited to hear the answer.

"You got nothing?" Cherry asked.

R.L soon sighed in defeat. "No, not now, I don't, but--"

"Just admit it, Star's idea actually is a great idea." Cherry said.

"We gotta get him to a computer so he can start writing," Star suggested. "I think I saw a computer store on the way over here."

"Yes, in fact, there is." Marc nodded.

"Great, then let's go to one those computers." Marco said.

"It's not that simple." Cherry replied.

"Shes' right," R.L agreed with the fellow author. "I need my typewriter."

"What?!" Zach asked.

"Why?" Star questioned. "What's so special about it?"

"Every story I've ever written was on the Smith Corona," R.L. explained. "It's not just me, that typewriter is special."

"So, then where is it?" Marco asked.

"Oh, don't worry," R.L replied ominously. "It's somewhere safe."

"It's at their high school isn't it?" Cherry asked, unimpressed as she had a feeling that it would be there.

"I'm afraid so." R.L replied to her.

"Of course..." Cherry rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, we better get back into the vehicles so we can drive to the school." Snowball said in monster language.

"Snowball is right." Vincent agreed. 

"Oh, I just hope Akito is doing okay..." Estelle sighed. "I miss him a lot."

"Where is he by the way?" Tony asked.

"Slappy got him..." Estelle pouted.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"I thought Slappy was a squirrel?" Lee commented.

"Not that Slappy," Cherry replied. "Slappy is from Night of the Living Dummy."

"Oh...." Tony gulped.

The others nodded as Akito was now Slappy's victim.

"Come on, we better get to the school." Cherry told the others.

"Yeah." Felicity nodded.

They were then on their way to the high school to get R.L.'s typewriter.

"I can't get a signal," Vincent said. He took out his phone as he walked all around and tried to get signal on it as he looked rather unfortunate. "Still!" he then groaned. 

Someone appeared to be sneaking up behind him.

Vincent pouted as he kept trying and trying only to have no such luck. "Oh, for the love of peat!" he groaned.

"BRAINS!" Someone suddenly said right behind him.

"Don't eat my brain!" Vincent yelped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said before laughing.

"Who's there?" Vincent asked.

"Hey there." The young man smiled.

"Hi..." Vincent muttered as he kept trying to get signal on his phone. "Come on... Come on!"

"Something wrong?" The young man asked.

"Can't get a damn signal..." Vincent grumbled.

"Yeah, I can't either." The young man said.

"That's weird..." Vincent commented. "There must be something wrong with the powerlines."

"Possibly." The young man said.

Meanwhile on the road, everyone else was having trouble with their phones as well.

"So weird," Estelle said. "I can't get a signal."

"I don't know what's going on with my phone." Zach added.

"Slappy's taken out the cell phone towers," RL told the others. "That's what I'd do, he's cutting us off--"

"Isolating us." Cherry said with him in a dark and mysterious tone of voice.

"Really?" Megan asked.

There was then a loud noise heard.

"What was that?!" Champ panicked.

Cherry looked to the windshield to see hand prints appearing. "The Invisible Boy...." she then recognized. "A worse menace than Dennis or Little Audrey."

"Roll up the windows." Tony said.

There appeared to be the sound of a bleat. Before the windows could be rolled up, Champ flinched as there was a slap sound heard. 

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Cherry told the others as the Invisible Boy was loose in the car.

"How can we do that?" Estelle asked.

"Hold on!" RL told the others as he then accelerated and pushed the gas pedal.

"Wahoo!" Lee smiled.

Estelle latched onto Lee for protection, though it was mostly so she would have an excuse to cuddle close to him. The invisible boy was soon flung away.

"Everyone good?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-huh." Everyone but the invisible boy nodded.

"Wait, wait, look out, something sparkly!" Star pointed out right before them.

"Wires?" Marco guessed.

"Yeah, those." Star replied.

"Steer away from it!" Lee yelped.

RL tried to steer away only for the car to begin spinning on the road.

"This is why I don't drive...!" Cherry called out sickly.

They soon crashed into something big.

"Everybody okay?" Snowball asked in monster language.

"Yeah, we're okay..." Estelle panted. "Thanks, Snowball."

The others then told the monster that they were okay once they now understood what he said.

"Whew, what did we hit?" Snowball asked in monster language.

Everyone looked forward to see a giant insect which made them all scream.

"It's the giant preying mantis!" Cherry yelled out.

"I never remember writing about a giant preying mantis!" R.L. yelled.

"One of the few books of my favorites because I hate bugs!" Cherry shuddered.

Felicity looked surprised as she had never seen her mother scared before. The praying mantis soon spit up on the windshield.

"Now, I remember." R.L. muttered.

"Drive!" Cherry told him.

R.L. wiped the windshield first since it was covered in goo.

"Seriously?!" Cherry glared.

"Well, I can't drive if I can't see!" R.L. glared back to her.

"Just drive!" Lee told him.

R.L. soon backed up the car and turned around to drive down the other side of the road to avoid the giant praying mantis. The giant insect then started to go after them.

"Aunt Cherry?" Estelle spoke up.

"Yes, dear?" Cherry replied.

"This reminds me of Dad's story about when you guys were experiencing a bug's life." Estelle said.

"I know, I keep trying to forget that day." Cherry said.

"OH, MY GOD!" Champ, Zach, and Marco screamed once they saw the giant praying mantis after them.

"This is also like that giant ant from Honey, I Shrunk The Kids!" Cherry gasped.

"Yikes!" Star gasped.

Everyone soon shouted out to R.L. as they panicked about the giant insect.

"Does someone else wanna drive?!" R.L. called back. "Because I'll pull over right now!"

"Maman and I don't drive cars..." Felicity muttered shyly as she never learned how to drive despite being a teenager now.

"I'll drive!" Lee shouted.

"Be my guest!" R.L. told him as he got out of the way.

Lee soon dove in and grabbed the wheel and hoisted himself into the driver's seat and took the wheel and where he drove faster than the limit like a racecar driver.

"Whoa! Who are you, Speedracer?" Estelle teased.

"I've always been a fast racer in games." Lee said.

"Well then, this is the ultimate video game..." Estelle's blue eyes widened.

Lee didn't waste one second as he didn't slow down. "Ugh... I hate bugs like that..." he groaned as he dodged the preying mantis. 

"Same here." Tony nodded.

Soon enough, the giant insect was right in front of them.

"Aw, crap!" Lee complained before swerving the other way of the road. 

"Yikes!" Megan yelped.

"Look out for that other car!" Marc told his brother. 

"What other car?" Tony asked. "By the way, where's Vincent?"

"I thought Vincent went to the dance?" Felicity replied.

Lee yelped and turned away from an incoming car that was parked.

"Yikes!" Megan yelped.

"Man, that was close..." Lee breathed in relief.

"Not close enough." Felicity groaned as the preying mantis was storming toward the parking lot. 

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Quick, everyone out of the car." Lee decided. 

Everyone soon ran out of the car. As soon as they got out, the preying mantis grabbed the car, only to find no one inside of it. Everyone hid inside of the grocery store while he was distracted. And where he soon threw it back down to the ground.

"Why'd you come up with something so freaky?" Champ asked the author.

"I just have a knack for it, I guess." R.L. replied. 

Snowball agreed with his creator. The car soon dropped hard on the ground.

"Oh, no, my Wagoner!" R.L. cried out. "I had such a low mileage on it." 

"Can we get to the school from here?" Star asked.

"We can cut through the cemetery." Hannah suggested as a shortcut. 

"Is it close by?" Marc asked.

"I'm sorry, a cemetery?" Zach asked nervously. 

"Come on, relax, the high school is just past the woods." Hannah replied.

"That's good." Tony said.

"How do you know that?" R.L. asked Hannah suspiciously.

"Sometimes I get a little stir-crazy and go exploring." Hannah explained sheepishly.

"When?" R.L. asked firmly.

"At night, after you go to bed." Hannah muttered.

"You're grounded." R.L. said firmly.

"That is so unfair!" Hannah complained.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but we better keep moving." Felicity spoke up the best that she could despite her shyness.

"Yeah, we have to keep going." Megan said.

"Sneaking off at night with strange boys." R.L. shook his head at Hannah's behavior.

"Unbelievable." Champ agreed.

"Shut it." R.L. glared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

They all soon walked through the grocery store.

"Hey, do you have a dollar I could borrow?" Champ asked.

Cherry scoffed. "Why?" she then asked out of annoyance.

"I'm parched." Champ frowned as he was thirsty.

"Then just take one of the sodas." Cherry said.

"Really?" Champ asked.

"Yeah, it's not like security's gonna bust your butt." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Champ soon went to the sodas and began to try to decide on what to drink.

"Good God, man!" R.L. grew impatient as he took one soda and gave it to him. "Here, orange!"

"Hopefully this will only be a one time thing." Megan said.

"Don't know what I was thinking," Zach muttered. "There's way more going on here than New York."

"You know it." Lee said.

Estelle shivered slightly as they passed the freezer section. Lee then took off his jacket and let her wear it.

"Thanks, Lee." Estelle smiled.

"No problem, Estelle." Lee smiled back.

Marc sighed in slight jealousy. He wished he could be like that around Penny.

"You have a little scratch." Felicity told Zach.

"Is it bad?" Zach asked her.

"Yeah... It's really bad..." Felicity examined.

"Is my face okay?" Zach asked.

"Hannah, I think you should come check this out." Felicity turned to the girl.

Hannah came over and took a look. "Oh, she's right..." she then agreed with Felicity about Zach's bruise before she took care of it by stroking his face with her thumb.

This caused Felicity to giggle. Zach and Hannah soon smiled to each other. They soon heard something.

"Uh-oh." Felicity pouted.

"Sounds like the werewolf." Snowball whispered.

"Werewolf?" Cherry asked. "Oh, please be Winnie or Clawdeen."

"From Fever Swamp." Snowball said.

"I should've known..." Cherry sighed. "That was never one of my favorites."

They looked to the frozen meat and suddenly, a furry hand with claws grabbed onto a steak to eat it.

"Yep, that's him." Snowball gulped.

Champ soon twisted his soda open which got the werewolf's attention. Everyone quickly moved out of the way as the werewolf sniffed and searched for a victim after he heard the noise.

"What now?" Lee whispered.

"Don't move... Don't breathe... Don't blink..." Cherry whispered back in warning.

"Okay." Estelle whispered.

The werewolf soon came closer down the aisle.

"Okay, now move!" Cherry then whispered loudly to them.

They all then moved off quickly so the werewolf wouldn't notice them.

"Okay." Estelle whispered.

The werewolf soon came closer down the aisle.

"Okay, now move!" Cherry then whispered loudly to them.

They all then moved off quickly so the werewolf wouldn't notice them.

"I always hated him." Snowball whispered.

Everyone soon split up to cover more ground.

Felicity looked around and felt lost without her mother with her. "Maman!" She soon felt her mouth covered.

R.L. soon took out a cologne and sprayed himself with it to block out his scent against the werewolf.

"What are you doing?" Lee whispered.

"That's the Werewolf of Fever Swamp," R.L. told him. "He can smell my scent."

Lee soon coughed as that was a bit excessive. "Man, and I thought Mom overdid it with the perfume on Date Night with Dad!"

R.L. was soon finished with the cologne. "No, it's not working; I have to hide." he then said before he tossed the can to Lee.

"Good for you!" Lee deadpanned.

"What now?" Felicity asked.

Champ, Hannah, and Estelle soon came out of the freezer.

Estelle was still cold, but Lee's jacket was great warmth. "I don't see it." She whispered.

"Come on." Champ whispered back and led a way away from the freezers.

"Okay, okay." Estelle whispered back.

The werewolf continued to sniff around while everyone began to escape. The only one trapped was R.L.

"Is that sweat or drool?" Felicity whispered about the liquid on R.L's face as she checked on him.

"I'd rather not say." Cherry whispered.

"Do something." Hannah quietly told Zach.

Zach soon grabbed a dog toy. He then threw it against the werewolf and quickly ducked down as it fell and squeaked on the floor and it caught the werewolf's attention. The others then rushed and urged for R.L. to come over before it would be too late. He soon spit out the drool on him before joining them. The werewolf soon snarled as he saw his creator and ran off after him.

"Oh, come on!" Lee complained.

"Just go!" Cherry told him.

They were now all running. The others tried to throw out obstacles to slow down the werewolf, but most of it seemed to be no use. R.L. laughed as soon as he fell for a trap, only to fall into a shopping cart and get stuck.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained. She then groaned as she helped R.L. get unstuck. "This is what happens when you don't look where you're going."

The werewolf came behind Cherry and roared against her head which blew her hair forward.

"Oh, hi." Cherry greeted before pushing the cart forward.

The werewolf tried to swipe at her only to miss.

"Get me out of here!" R.L. told her.

"There's no time," Cherry replied. "Just look back!"

"Oh, no, no, keep going, he's chasing us!" R.L. soon panicked.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she wheeled him out of the way. Estelle and Lee ran to the door and looked over to the two.

"Just go, we're right behind you!" Cherry told the two.

"You got it!" Lee told her.

Hannah and Champ soon joined Lee and Estelle and the other Clark siblings rushed with Felicity as Cherry took care of R.L until the cart tripped. Cherry helped R.L. out and soon grabbed his hand and ran with him toward the teenagers.

R.L. soon slammed the door shut and locked it with a smirk. "HA! Let's see him get through that."

"We have to keep running." Estelle said.

BANG!

"NOW!" Cherry told the others in the loudest she had ever been.

They all soon ran for their lives. The door soon flew open and the werewolf barked while chasing after them.

"Keep running!" Cherry told them.

They all then kept running as fast as they could away from the werewolf. They came to a door as Champ tried to open it, only for it to be locked.

"Allow me." Lee said.

Everyone then stood out of Lee's way. Lee soon used his strength and got the doors unlocked. The werewolf snarled as he was coming up right behind them. Tony was on his way in the door until Lee held him back. Lee glared and then gestured for Estelle to go first since she was a lady. Estelle soon rushed in. The others then followed after her. Lee then grabbed the door and pulled it shut as the werewolf charged toward them. It was soon hit by a vehicle. The others winced slightly as that sort of sounded painful. They cracked open the door to see that the werewolf had landed in the dumpster after being hit.

"I'm okay!" A familiar female called out until the sound of an air bag was heard. "I'm still okay!"

"Who is that?" Hannah asked.

"It's my Aunt Lorraine." Zach replied.

"What's she doing here?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, my gosh," Lorraine panicked as she came out of her car. "I think I killed that bear."

"It's a werewolf." Megan said.

"What?!" Lorraine replied.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Marco asked as he stood beside Star.

"This is the back of my store," Lorraine explained. "I didn't know where else to go. I can't get a hold of your parents or the cops or anyone," she then looked right into R.L.'s eyes. "Hello..." 

"Uh, hi, hello." R.L. replied.

"What is going on here?" Star asked.

"I'm not sure if I wanna know." Marco replied.

"Same here." Tony shuddered.

Lorraine and R.L. were getting well-acquainted with each other.

"Aunt Lorraine, we don't have time!" Zach told his aunt. "I need you to go to the police station. Tell them to meet us at the high school. All right? Can you do that?" 

"I can do that." Lorraine nodded.

"Great." Estelle said.

"Oh, did you wanna exchange numbers?!" Lorraine called out to R.L. as he ran off with the others.

"Now's not a good time, but yes!" R.L. called back.

Lorraine soon made her way to the police station. The others were then on their way to the cemetery to get to the high school.


	11. Chapter 11

"Almost there." Megan said.

Cherry sighed as they came into the cemetery. "I miss the Addams Family sometimes."

"And I'm sure they miss you too, Maman." Felicity said.

"Oh, God, this is a bad idea." Zach moaned about being in a graveyard.

"Why?" Megan asked.

A twig snapped which spooked Champ. "What was that?!"

"A twig." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Champ looked around until he then suddenly tripped.

"You okay?" R.L. asked the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just a root," Champ replied nervously as he stood back up. "Nothing scary here.

"So, how'd you get the nickname 'Champ'?" R.L. asked the boy.

"I-It's not a nickname," Champ replied. "It's short for Champion."

"Your actual name is Champion?" R.L. chuckled but then stopped. "Sorry."

Champ soon started to tell him why his name was that. "Dad won a Bronze medal in the '92 Olympics."

Felicity turned around as she thought she heard something not too far away. "Hmm..." She hummed.

"Flick, try to keep up!" Cherry sharply told her daughter.

"Yes, Maman." Felicity said.

"My mother was an all-American sprinter," Champ continued. "And a two time world debate champion."

'He's still talking about his past?' Tony thought to himself.

"So, they named me Champ..." Champ continued about how he got his name. 

Every once in a while, Zach and Hannah looked to each other.

'This is getting a little old.' Lee thought to himself.

"Star, if you're scared, you can hold my hand." Marco blushed.

"Th-Thanks, Marco." Star blushed back.

Zach saw that and decided to try the same thing with Hannah. 

"Please, you're the scaredy cat." Hannah smirked. Her hoodie was soon caught on something. This made her scream and panic as she thought someone had grabbed her only for it to be a statue. 

Zach soon helped her get unstuck after seeing she was all right and worrying over nothing and where it looked like nothing could ruin their romantic moment. 

"My hero." Hannah smiled to Zach.

"There," Zach smiled back. "You're free to go."

They soon looked like they would kiss. Suddenly, a cloud moved from the full moon and it shined down into the cemetery and where Hannah was soon seen as a ghost.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as Zach was now looking at her strangely.

Zach soon started to back up. "...Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"GHOST!" Tony suddenly screamed, killing the moment.

This caused Hannah to sigh as she knew what that meant. The moon soon covered by the clouds again to show Hannah in her mortal form.

"Hannah, what was that all about?" Lee asked.

"She's the Ghost Next Door." Cherry replied.

"What?" Tony asked before feeling something coming up from the ground. "Uh, did anyone else feel that?" He then asked nervously.

They soon saw something that made Estelle and Megan scream.

"Zach!" Hannah gasped fearfully.

"What are they?!" Tony yelped.

"Look like zombies to me!" Lee replied as he protected Estelle.

"I think they're ghouls." Felicity said.

The creatures soon all rose up from the ground and stood around each other.

"Are they gonna sing Thriller now?" Tony shuddered.

"Come on, just run!" Lee told the others as no good could come from this.

"Running!" Megan yelped.

"Ghouls!" R.L. yelped. "Go, go!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Star yelped.

The ghouls were slowly walking as they seemed to be chasing after them.

"Wait, they're not fast." Tony said.

Everyone then just took their time as they came to the gate and once they were on the other side, they shut the gate to lock the ghouls in.

"I'm stuck," R.L. grunted. "Go on without me, save yourselves!"

"Okay, good luck!" Champ replied and ran off.

"Stay!" Lee told him.

Champ nervously walked back over. Lee grabbed onto R.L. and pulled him out easily with his strength.

"Thanks." R.L. said.

"Sure thing, sir." Lee smiled.

They then continued to run to make it to the high school as the ghouls tried to reach for them.

Meanwhile with Lorraine...

"All right, Lorraine, okay, you got this," Lorraine told herself as she rushed to the police station. "Just tell the cops to the head to the high school and that everyone's in trouble. You can do this, okay," She then accidentally ran into one door. "Whoops! Nope, wrong door," She then pulled open the door and came inside. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She soon found a microphone. She clicked it on in hopes of getting some attention. "Calling all cops... Calling all the cops," she announced. "Head to the high school. My nephew and his friends are in trouble. They're with R.L. Stine; they think they know how to stop all this," she began to worry when no one answered. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"We can hear you." Akito's voice said.

The window blind went up to reveal Akito and Slappy with cop hats and sunglasses.

"Sergeant Slappy and Lieutenant Akito, ready to protect and serve." The two smirked to Lorraine.

"Oh, my goodness..." Lorraine gulped. "You're a...."

"Don't do it." Akito smirked.

"A talking..." Lorraine continued.

"Don't say it~" Slappy added.

"Dummy." Lorraine soon finished.

"You said it." Akito and Slappy sighed with smirks.

Creatures came to the door to freeze Lorraine like they had with Brooks and Stevens earlier.

"Allow me, guys." Akito smirked.

The creatures then stepped aside to let Akito do what he wanted to do. Lorraine was about to turn towards him.

Akito took a deep breath and breathed ice all over Lorraine to freeze her in place. "You have the right to remain silent." he then folded his arms with a smirk.

"'Ice' one, kid." Slappy smirked.

"Thanks." Akito smirked back.

Meanwhile, back with the teenagers...

"Where did they put my typewriter?" R.L. frowned as they looked all around the school. "I know it was this way! ...Or was it the other way? Maybe we should split up."

"Are you insane?!" Cherry glared.

"Have you ever read one of your books?" Champ added. "We're never supposed to split up!"

"This isn't a Scooby Doo mission with Mystery Inc!" Cherry scoffed.

"Come on, it's here somewhere." Star said.

"It must be in a display case." Felicity suggested.

"Wait, I think I've seen it in front of the school gym." Marco said.

They then stopped and went to check out the school gym to see if the typewriter was there and where Zach took R.L. into a classroom to speak with him for a moment. Cherry decided to also go.

"Maman?" Felicity asked.

"You go with the others," Cherry ruffled up her hair. "Mama will be right back."

"Okay." Felicity said.

Cherry came with Zach to talk with R.L. in private. "She doesn't know, does she?" she then asked.

"What?" R.L. looked at her out of confusion.

"That she's not real." Cherry said.

R.L. looked to her and soon turned away.

"She thinks she's a person, okay?" Zach added. "Not just some figment of your imagination. How could you lie to her?!"

"I was trying to protect her!" R.L. replied.

"For how long?" Cherry asked. "Don't you think she's caught on by now?!"

"The gift of mine is a curse," R.L. sulked. "You two have no idea how lonely it's been until Hannah. She's different, I wrote her in such a way that she thinks she's real, and she's real to me, guys," he then sighed to Zach while Cherry felt sorry for the author she idolized since childhood. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Actually, Zach here does." Cherry soon said.

R.L. soon stopped and looked down. "I'm afraid of losing her..." he sighed softly. "And the truth is, I'm afraid of being alone."

"We all have that feeling..." Cherry said to him. "Before I got married, I always felt so cold and dark."

"Really?" R.L. and Zach asked.

"I never understood myself very well," Cherry replied. "I've had a rough life, not just in the beginning, but also when I was having my daughter."

Hannah is soon seen walking into the room.

"After my dad died, I shut everyone out too." Zach told R.L.

'This is becoming one of those moments.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Maybe we can both start over..." Zach continued to the author. "If we're alive tomorrow."

"Hey, guys, we found it." Hannah told them.

They then came out of the science classroom and came to the typewriter.

"Oh, my sweet darling," R.L. replied as they opened the case. "I've missed you so much." he then kissed the keyboard before getting it out.

"That is just strange." Megan said.

"All right, so just start writing." Zach told R.L.

"He needs a story first." Cherry replied.

"What do you mean?" Zach shrugged. "Monsters lose, good guys win, The End."

"No, no, no, it has to be real a Goosebumps story." Cherry said.

"With twists, and turns, and frights!" R.L. added. "Not to mention some personal growth for our hero."

"You better get to a place alone." Cherry suggested.

"The auditorium." Star smiled.

"That's a good idea," R.L. agreed with Cherry. "Warn everyone, tell them to barricade the school!"

"You better hurry before Slappy finds you." Cherry nodded back to him.

"Yeah, and I have a deadline, literally." R.L. said.

"I hope you don't mind the stage set of a certain story." Marco said.

"What is it?" R.L. asked.

"Oh, yeah, aren't you kids doing The Shining this year?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah, but it might not be the perfect scenery for now." Estelle said.


	12. Chapter 12

The gym was packed and filled with teenagers dancing together. 

Vincent bobbed his head to the beat as he was getting himself some punch. "This sure is a great party." He smiled.

The others tried to make it through the crowd.

Emi soon appeared and looked around for Akito as she wore her ruby red dress with black and white heels, she also wore her hair down the way he liked it, but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Akito's probably just waiting for me here..." She said to herself nervously. "He would never stand me up." She soon felt someone big and strong behind her. She then turned around after she sensed this to see who it was and where it was Akito as a monster. "Akito, is that you?!"

"Hey, Babe, wanna dance?" Akito grinned.

Emi screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away from him after giving a karate kick.

"I guess you're playing hard to get." Akito smirked.

Emi accidentally ran into Vincent which made him spill the punch on Jenny as she wore a forest green dress to match his suit. 

"Oh, my gosh, Jenny, I am so sorry!" Vincent gasped at his girlfriend.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Jenny said.

Vincent soon took out paper towels to hopefully get the stain out.

Jenny smiled to him before looking to see that Emi was running from Akito which confused her and even more so since he was a monster now. 'Was Akito a monster?' She thought to herself.

"Get away from me!" Emi cried out. "Get away!"

"I thought you liked me!" Akito laughed as he chased her.

"I loved you when you weren't evil!" Emi told him.

"Emi?" Felicity asked as she walked with the crowd and spotted the young Pokemon Princess originally from Pallet Town. She soon saw who was chasing her. "Akito?" she then asked in even more confusion.

"HEEEEELP!" Emi cried out before she took out a Pokeball and threw it against Akito.

The ball then glowed to show a certain Pokemon: Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo?" Felicity asked.

Mewtwo dropped down in front of Akito so he could protect Emi against him. Akito was soon ready to fight against the strong Pokemon.

"So, it's come to this, has it...?" Mewtwo folded his arms against Akito. "I was hoping it wouldn't," He soon saw in Akito's eyes that the real him was chained up. "Akito?" he then wondered.

'Help me!' Akito's voice seemed to cry out from the inside of this monster form.

'Silence!' A dark voice snarled.

Akito snarled at Mewtwo and began to fight him. Mewtwo soon held Akito in the air with his Psychic Power. Akito snarled at Mewtwo.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Akito, but you have hurt Emi, and I must make her happy and give her what she wants." Mewtwo glared up at Akito as he lifted him.

'Please help break the spell.' Akito said as he was still chained up.

Mewtwo heard the other voice which concerned him.

'I told you to shut up!' the dark voice snapped.

Akito soon gulped.

"This is not good..." Mewtwo sensed. "Emi! Akito is in trouble!"

"That is not my Akito!" Emi yelled out as Mew comforted her.

"He's under a spell, but a part of him is chained up inside." Mewtwo said.

"What?" Emi asked as she came over with Mew floating beside her.

"It's true..." Mewtwo replied. "We have to set him free."

"But how?" Mew asked. "Does he need true love's kiss perhaps?"

"Since he's under a spell, yes." Mewtwo said.

Emi came toward the monster Akito. He was about to thrash his hand against her to knock her down painfully. But something was stopping him; it was the goodness in him. He almost looked like King Adam in his final moments as The Beast. Emi looked into Akito's eyes as they both thought of the old times.

"Do you guys see anything?" one boy with spiked black hair in a vest with a red and white hat asked.

"I think we're okay..." the girl with spiky orange hair said as she held a Pokemon called a Togepi in her arms like she always has. 

"Pika..." a yellow Pokemon known as a Pikachu wandered, then saw Akito and looked startled a bit. "PIKA PIIIII!!!" he sounded alarmed from stranger danger.

"What, a stranger, where?!" The girl with long black hair exclaimed and then began to look around.

Pikachu clung to the girl like a surrogate mother.

"There, there, it's okay, Pikachu..." the girl tried to calm the Pokemon.

The boy with the hat came over and looked for the 'stranger'. "Anyone out there?" he asked, a little protectively in case this stranger was a threat.

"Down here." Akito said as he was now right next to the boat's side.

 

It was that moment of when Akito and Emi had first met. Emi started to get closer to Akito knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Akito soon quietly growled and backed away from Emi.

"Akito, wait, I can help you." Emi soothed once she realized what she had to do. 

Akito soon saw she was wearing the necklace he made for her. His eyes squeezed shut.

'Oh, Akito!' Emi beamed while Akito blushed while giving her the necklace like Theodore did with Eleanor. 'It's beautiful!' 

Akito soon started to look now like he had done something horrible. Emi took his face back only to kiss him as Mew suggested and where it worked.

'NOOOOO!' the dark voice called out.

Akito soon morphed back to normal and he was in his pajamas and was in Emi's arms. "Ugh... What happened?" he then groaned.

"You're safe~" Emi hugged him close against her chest. 

Akito was happy to see Emi. He then looked to see himself in his pajamas and covered himself while blushing. Akito soon used his magic to make his clothes into the perfect clothes for the party. Emi smiled to him and kissed him again. Akito kissed her back.

Mewtwo nodded to this as it was a perfect moment for the young couple. After they separated, Akito soon remembered where Slappy was going to be.

"Emi... Slappy..." Akito said.

"Slappy?" Emi asked. "Wasn't she a cartoon squirrel on Animaniacs?"

"No, no, not that Slappy, this Slappy is an evil dummy." Akito replied. 

"From Goosebumps?" Emi asked.

"Oh, good," Akito smiled as she knew those books. "Yeah." 

"Wait, he's real?" Emi asked.

Akito sighed. "It's a long story, Emi, and it doesn't have a happy ending if Slappy wins." 

"We better find the others." Emi said.

Akito took her hand and ran with her.

"Do you wanna see how the French kiss?" Jenny winked.

Vincent gulped as he blushed. "Do I want to see how the French kiss?"

"Let me show you~..." Jenny took his cheeks in her hands with a smirk. 

Vincent started to blush even brighter.

"Guys, we have to do something about Slappy!" Akito interrupted them. 

"Okay." Vincent said.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Emi asked.

"J-J-Jenny was just teaching me CPR..." Vincent replied nervously. 

"Uh, yeah, that's what we were doing." Jenny said.

Akito and Emi rolled their eyes and soon ran with them.

Cherry was coming by and ran into them. "Oh, Vincent, there you are," she then said before she noticed how red he seemed. "You look like a ripe tomato, did you French kiss your girlfriend?" 

"AUNT CHERRY!" Vincent blushed out of embarrassment. 

"What?" Cherry asked. She then covered her ears from the loud music. "Augh!" 

The rest of the group soon arrived in the gym.

Cherry groaned at the loudness. "Turn that racket down!" she complained like a crazy old lady. 

Everyone's dancing seemed awful.

"This is dancing?" Estelle scoffed. "Puh-lease! I could do grand jetes around these fools!" 

"I am so glad that we never agreed to come to this dance." Marco and Star said. They soon looked to each other and then away as they blushed for saying that at exactly the same time. 

'I knew it.' Estelle thought to herself with a smile.

"So, this is what a high school dance is like." Hannah commented. 

"Yeah, only with less humiliating dances." Tony replied.

"Zach!" Gale's voice called out. 

"Good, Gale isn't hard to find." Cherry said.

Zach and Gale soon ran toward each other. The others soon joined Zach.

"I was so worried," Gale hugged her son. "I couldn't get a hold of you or Aunt Lorraine."

"That's because communications are down." Cherry said.

"Mom, everyone here is in danger," Zach told his mother. "We have to barricade the school!"

"Oh, Zach, not this again." Gale shook her head.

"No, he's telling you the truth," Hannah replied. "Hi, I'm Hannah, I live next door."

"Your son is telling the truth." Cherry said.

Atticus and Mo were both at thee school as they sensed something wrong.

"All right, everyone, listen up, okay?" Champ took the microphone, trying to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone, listen up, I got something to say!" 

Unfortunately, everyone who didn't respect him, weren't wanting to hear anything he said. Akito climbed up onto the stage to give Champ some help. And where Champ gave Akito the microphone.

"Thanks, Champ," Akito took the microphone. "Okay, listen up, this is gonna sound insane, but monsters have invaded Southdale."

This just made some students laugh. 

"Do they think he's joking?" Vincent asked.

"Well, think about it," Jenny replied. "If someone told you that fictional creatures were loose, how would you react?" 

"Fair point." Vincent said.

"Guys, it's the truth, okay?" Champ said nervously. "He's telling the truth, okay?"

"They've blocked everyone out on the road!" Akito told everyone. "They've torn down the cell towers, and we've been cut off from the rest of the world!" 

'Please believe him.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Oh, you don't believe me, huh?" Akito asked. 

"Then will you believe THIS?!" Cherry suddenly came on stage, she then put her thumbs into the corners of her mouth and her fingers underneath her eyelids before sticking her tongue out to make a crazy scary face which made some of the students scream, she then pulled down her jaw and ripped off her face to show it to them and her skull still had the eyes in before she then hit her skull and it turned back into her skinned face and she shook her head from the bone rubble. "Now, do you believe him?!"

The students were soon in stunned silence.

"I hate it when she does that..." Atticus shuddered from Cherry's 'face'. 

"I know the feeling." Mo agreed as she also shuddered.

"He's right!" A jerk boy soon called out. "It's the Boogeyman, and he's picking his nose!"

This made everyone laugh again.

The jerk boy laughed with them until he looked out the window. "AUGH! It's a giant bug and it's eating everyone's cars!" 

"Preying mantis, right?!" Cherry called out.

Then, as if on cue, the gym was broken into by the giant preying mantis who bit onto the jerk boy. Everyone was really in a panic now. 

"Yep, I was right." Cherry said.

"They're here!" Zach panicked. 

"This is bad." Megan said.

The preying mantis climbed on top of the school, searching for its prey. Slappy seemed to look for his partner. The lawn gnomes soon came out and collected the books. He soon brought out the key. The gnomes took the key and used it on the books to unleash more and more monsters.

"All right, everyone calm down, okay?" Akito told the crowd. "I know what to do, but I can't handle it by myself."

"He's right." Cherry said.

"Look, those things out there are R.L. Stine's monsters," Zach continued. "He's here and he can fix this, but we need to buy him time so he can write, and don't worry, he's a very quick writer." Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"That is, unless he has writer's block..." Cherry said before sighing. "Such a terrible case." 

"Anyways, we have to barricade the school." Estelle said.

"Why should we listen to you?" One boy asked her.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE!" Akito snapped before calming down. "Thank you." 

"Please do as they say." Megan said.

"Guys, you think maybe monsters can handle W.O.O.H.P agents?" Lee smirked to his siblings and the Fudo siblings. 

"Maybe not." Tony said.

They all then came together and were in their spy jumpsuits to see if they could handle the monsters as agents. 

"Awesome!" Vincent smiled.

Atticus turned his head as he picked up something with his super-hearing.

"What is it, Atticus?" Mo asked her husband.

"The others... They're coming..." Atticus replied. 

"You mean the monsters?" Mo asked.

"We better move quickly." Cherry suggested as Felicity looked incredibly fearful and nervous.

"I agree." Felicity said.


	13. Chapter 13

They all moved out to take on the monsters and there were even buzzing large bugs.

"Blah! I hate bugs!" Cherry flinched at the enlarged insects.

"Oh, no, more monsters!" Felicity gulped.

"I'm a little out of practice, but let's try this..." Cherry tried to concentrate before making a giant flyswatter appear and she squashed the bugs with it by telekinesis like a unicorn's magic.

"Cool." Felicity smiled.

"The only bugs I like are Changelings!" Cherry glared at the insects before she made the flyswatter disappear.

"Same here." Felicity said.

The others tried to barricade the doors with classroom desks, but it wasn't going to hold so they began to run as the monsters tried to break into their school. There were even robots with laser eyes. Snowball decided to come and help the others even if those monsters were technically his family.

"Thanks for the help, Snowball." Akito smiled.

Snowball smiled back with a nod as he did what he could do to help. Tony began to have trouble with getting something on a barricade.

"Come on, we better move!" Marc told him.

"Oh, right." Tony said.

Marc took his younger brother's hand and ran with him. "Oh, I hope they don't get to Penny..." he said to himself softly. "She's been sick with the flu lately."

"I'm sure she's safe with Bolt." Tony said.

"I hope so..." Marc replied. "I care a lot about her."

"We know." Tony smirked.

They continued to run.

"Everybody get away!" Tammy called out as she was with her best friend Taylor and her boyfriend. "Pretty people first!"

Star simply rolled her eyes at Tammy.

"Tammy, don't leave me!" Taylor cried out to her best friend. 

"I'll think of you!" Tammy called back as she continued to run for her own life.

"Unbelievable." Mo said.

"Selfish little twit..." Cherry grumbled about the blonde girl.

Champ came out from a corner and saw that Taylor had been trapped against the werewolf and where now, this was his chance to be her hero. He mustered all of his courage and ran down the hall before jumping in the air and landing on the werewolf's back. Taylor gasped and looked surprised. The werewolf snarled and then tried to get Champ off of his back by slamming him against the walls and lockers. Champ soon bit the werewolf and where somehow, steam came out from the werewolf's skin as it howled in pain. The werewolf soon shook Champ off on the floor and then ran off to get away from him.

"Oh, my God," Taylor came to the boy in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

Champ soon showed her some silver teeth he had. "Silver filling, I had a ton of cavities," he then told her since silver was fatal against werewolves. "When I was 10, I didn't brush my teeth for a year," he then winced and picked at his tongue. "Ugh... Werewolf hair."

Taylor smiled since Champ saved her life, so she rewarded him with a kiss on the lips and where he didn't expect that. 

"You saved my life, Chump." Taylor smiled.

"It's actually 'Champ'." Champ corrected.

'Aw!' Megan thought to herself as she saw the whole thing.

Champ smiled as he had won the girl of his dreams. 

"TAYLOR!" Tammy snapped which made them look over. "What do you think you're doing with the loseriest of all losers?!"

Taylor soon had enough of Tammy as her former friend just called her hero and new boyfriend a loser. "He's not a loser, he's my boyfriend, and if you were really my best friend, you'd be happy for us!" 

"Boyfriend?!" Tammy and Champ asked in surprise, Tammy shocked in annoyance, Champ shocked in excitement.

'Oh, man, Tammy didn't see that coming.' Megan thought to herself.

Taylor smiled as she wrapped her arms around Champ much to his delight and Tammy's dismay.

'Finally.' Megan thought to herself.

Tammy soon growled and stormed off in frustration from her ex-best friend.

'She deserved that.' Megan thought to herself.

Cherry's face paled as she leaned against the doors with Felicity and breathed in and out. She had never felt so scared in her whole life except for up until Felicity had been born despite her alien father making her get rid of Felicity since she was born between a forbidden romance and she was to have an arranged marriage. There was a clown outside who looked rather menacing and almost as demonic as Stephen King's Pennywise.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

"It's okay, Maman." Felicity soothed her scared mother.

"We can't keep this up," Hannah whispered fearfully to Zach. "There's too many."

"We have to get to Stine." Zach whispered back.

"He must still be in the auditorium." Star said.

"Let's go." Felicity said once she saw that the close was clear for right now.

They then rushed over to the auditorium to see the horror writer and where the typewriter was closed on his fingers. He did not know he was being watched, unfortunately.

Meanwhile...

Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and Bartok were getting concerned about their humans being gone an awfully long time. They all soon decided to hold a pet meeting which meant that Bolt had to leave Penny's room while she was sleeping early due to being sick to see what was going on as Scruffy used a Twilight Bark and where the meeting was close by. 

"Bolt, you made it." Dot said to the white hound.

'Yeah," Bolt panted. "Poor Penny though... What's going on?"

"Our humans have been gone for a long time," Scruffy informed. "I think there's something amiss at the school."

"We're going there, right?" Dot asked.

"I think we should," Scruffy replied. "I'm so worried about Akito."

Dot sighed in agreement. "I do miss Estelle."

"Yes... Nobody gives me sweet comfort like Vincent." Snow White said as she stretched, but she was more awake now since it was night time.

"We better go then." Bolt said.

"You guys cover the ground, I'll cover the air." Bartok said before flapping his wings.

"You got it." Dot said.

Bartok flew into the sky while the dogs and cat ran into the school while the monsters invaded.

"I hope they're alright." Dot said.

"This reminds me of that time that those monsters from that museum invaded where Shaggy and Scooby-Doo lived." Scruffy added.

"Same here." Dot said.

Cherry was on her way to the auditorium and then looked down to see her niece and nephews' pets. "Scruffy? Dot? Snow White?"

"We came to check on our owners." Snow White said.

"They're all scattered, get going." Cherry told them.

Dot and Scruffy sniffed out for Estelle and Akito's scents and soon rushed after them. 

Snow White firmly pouted as she couldn't do that since she was a cat and tried to find Vincent on her own. Luckily for her, Vincent seemed to have been coming to her. "Oh, Vincent!" she then beamed.

Vincent came to his cat and picked her up. "Oh, Snow White, that is you!"

"I'm so happy you're alright!" Snow White smiled.

"Yeah, same here," Vincent smiled back to his cat. "Wait, how'd you get here?"

"Scruffy sensed something wrong since we were home alone, so we all came together." Snow White replied.

"That's good." Vincent said.

"How's Jenny?" Snow White asked.

"She's fine..." Vincent blushed at the mention of his girlfriend since they were close to sharing a French kiss.

"Are you blushing?" Snow White asked.

"Uh, let's get to the others." Vincent changed the subject.

"Agreed." Snow White said.

Vincent set her on the floor and they ran off together.

"I hope these monsters don't eat cats." Snow White whimpered.

"I doubt that." Vincent said.

The others were beginning to find R.L. so he could end the story so this nightmare could end. Unknown to them, Slappy was in there with him. 

"You've disappointed me, Akito Fudo..." Slappy's voice mocked. "I trusted you, but now you can only try, but it'll end and you will die, and die, and die..."

Akito stayed calm and decided to keep R.L. company. R.L. looked up to Akito.

"Don't let me stop you, keep going." Akito told the author.

"Okay." R.L. said.

Akito took out a lollipop and decided to have some of it. Slappy smirked as he taunted his creator. R.L. continued typing.

Zach and Hannah soon rushed in to see him and where they saw his fingers crushed. 

"Are you okay?" Zach asked.

"That dumb dummy broke my fingers," R.L. hissed in pain. "I was almost finished, one or two pages left!"

"Then we have to get Aunt Cherry to finish it." Akito said.

"Forget two pages," Zach replied. "Just write two words 'The End'."

"It won't work." Akito said.

Cherry soon came into the room. "Please, allow me."

"Aunt Cherry, you can save the day!" Akito beamed to his literary aunt.

"I know can." Cherry said.

R.L. let her take his spot as Hannah nursed him the best that she could. The lights soon start to flicker.

'School-wide announcement,' The PA System went off. 'Monsters have overwhelmed SouthDale High. Retreat in an orderly fashion to the storage room. I repeat, retreat in an orderly fashion to the storage room.'

Everyone simply ran off to the storage room.

"SouthDale High is becoming Monster High..." Cherry commented as she typed as fast as she could, which of course no problem for her.

Everyone was soon in the storage room. Bartok soon flew into the auditorium. The pets all joined them.

"They're in there!" Bartok told the others.

"We're coming, Bartok!" Bolt panted to the bat as he ran with the others and where he was as fast Scruffy.

"Kids!" Atticus looked relieved.

"Oh, Daddy..." Estelle hugged her father as she briefly left Lee.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." Mo sighed.

"Get the pages!" Cherry said as she took out the final page she made up on her own.

"What pages?" Scruffy asked.

"The typewriter pages!" Cherry replied. "Hurry!"

"Okay, okay." Scruffy said.

Felicity helped her mother collect the pages as quickly as possible as they ran off.

"Wow, that was fast." R.L. said.

"Cherry was always the fastest one in Typing Class back in school." Mo remembered fondly.

"She sure was." Atticus said.

"A bat!" Megan shrieked at Bartok.

Bartok soon landed on Felicity's arm.

"Bartok, thank goodness you are all right." Felicity smiled to her pet.

"You too." Bartok sighed with a smile back.

They then began to run as the lockers seemed to be invaded by killer plants. Hannah yelped as she fell to the floor.

"Hannah, no!" Zach cried out before hitting some of the plants with R.L.'s briefcase and where that seemed to do the trick.

Mo's eyes soon flashed as she then took control of the plants and tied them against each other into knots to keep them from harming anyone.

"Nice." Megan said.

"Okay, you guys close the doors while I got them in knots!" Mo told the others.

"Yes, ma'am." Marc replied.

Bolt and Scruffy hit against the doors to help get them sealed shut as the others closed them with all their might. The two then looked to each other and high-pawed each other. The moonlight was shown on Hannah again and her ghostly appearance showed.

"Yikes!" Dot yelped.

"G-G-Ghost!" Bartok shivered and hid behind Felicity's head.

"She's nice." Akito said.

Taylor and Champ soon came over and stopped in surprise of Hannah's condition. Once the clouds covered the moon, Hannah materialized once again.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked once he helped Hannah up to her feet.

"Yeah." Hannah said.

"Come with me." R.L. took the lead.

The others then followed after him while Taylor and Champ felt stupefied.

"Now, we just need all of the monsters in on place." Estelle said.

"Everyone's going to the gym, would that work?" Dot asked.

"Yes!" Cherry nodded.

"Okay then, to the gym!" Dot decided.

Everyone to the gym.

They all decided to hide into the boys' and girls' locker rooms and where all of the monsters were there.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

Atticus leaned against the door to block the monsters. 

Cherry started to put all the pages in the book. "Almost got it!" she called out as she worked on the book as quickly as she could. 

"Almost there." Forte said.

"I should be doing this," R.L. sighed. "This is all my fault anyway." 

"No, you couldn't have known." Cherry said.

"I think I need to face my own demons." R.L. replied.

"But not alone." Cherry said.

"I have an idea." Akito spoke up. 

"What is it?" R.L. asked.

"Come with me." Akito replied as he walked one way. 

"Here we go." Estelle said.


	14. Chapter 14

Akito took out a pair of keys and came to the school bus and opened it up before driving it off, breaking against the gate. 

"This is his plan?" Megan asked.

"Akito Benjamin Fudo, you don't have a license!" Mo called out.

"Sorry, Mom!" Akito called back. 

"What is he thinking?" Marc asked.

The monsters soon went after the driving school bus. 

"Okay, now what?" Scruffy asked.

"That's right, come after me." Akito smirked as he drove without fear. 

"Huh?" Scruffy asked out of confusion.

The preying mantis soon jumped at the school bus and tore it up, making it skid on the road before stopping. Akito soon grabbed Scruffy and squeezed his eyes shut as the monsters came to the bus and he had teleported to the other bus where the others were before the monsters could see him. 

"Nice." Scruffy said.

"You are one weird, incredible, amazing kid." R.L. said as he drove the other bus.

"Thanks." Akito replied.

"So, what did you do while you were in there?" Estelle asked, feeling so happy to be with her twin brother as he was back to normal.

"Oh, I might've borrowed some things from the science lab." Akito replied innocently.

"It's rigged to explode, isn't it?" Vincent smirked.

"Yeah," Akito smirked back. "Luckily I memorized some techniques that Tech taught me."

"Great." Estelle said.

They all soon looked out the windows and saw an explosion not too far away from them.

"Wahoo!" Lee cheered.

"Way to go, Akito!" Marc beamed.

Akito smiled bashfully at the attention, never being smug or boastful.

"Yeah, high-five!" R.L. held out his sore hand.

"Are you sure about that?" Akito asked.

R.L. realized which hand that was and retracted it. "Right."

"There's green ooze coming out..." Felicity noticed from the explosion.

"Monster Blood." Cherry replied as those were her favorite of the Goosebumps series.

"Keep driving." Vincent said told the author.

The bus soon stopped and parked, allowing everyone to get off.

"Quick, everyone into the amusement park!" Akito told them.

Hannah led the way and turned on the lights so they could go around easily.

"Okay, where to?" Megan asked.

"It was clear there was only one place in the park to hide." R.L. replied.

"And it was the hall of mirrors!" Cherry added.

"That's right, the funhouse!" R.L. agreed with her.

"Of course." Estelle smiled.

"Come on, guys!" Zach yelped as they ran into the funhouse.

"Oh, carnivals bring back memories for me..." Bartok smiled as he perched onto Felicity's shoulder. "Back when I was Bartok the Magnificent!"

"Sounds great." Felicity said.

"Oh, I miss those days before Rasputin at times..." Bartok sighed. "Especially Zozi."

"A friend of yours?" Estelle asked.

"He used to be my partner back then." Bartok nodded.

"Nice." Felicity said.

Everyone explored the funhouse while R.L. decided to finish up some of his story after he saw what Cherry wrote and where they thought they were safe. 

"Cherry, you are brilliant." R.L. told the fellow author.

"I know." Cherry replied as she typed like the wind.

"So, what's the rest of the story?" Marco asked.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Slappy appeared.

"Seriously?!" Star yelped.

"He found us." Bolt gulped nervously.

"Remember, you're super again." Scruffy reminded Bolt.

"I know, but he startled me." Bolt replied.

"Understandable." Scruffy said.

"Follow me!" R.L. told the others to escape the dummy.

"Lead the way." Marco said.

"Papa..." Slappy mocked R.L. "You left without saying goodbye..."

"Once he shows; I'll burn him and the last book." Akito said.

"That's my boy." Atticus nodded to his younger son.

"But where could he be?" Mo asked.

Slappy kept showing up and reappearing like when Queen Chrysalis had bewitched Atticus and Twilight into thinking she was an evil version of Princess Cadence.

"Where is he?" Mo asked.

Akito growled and he began to punch the mirrors to see which one was the real Slappy.

"This reminds me of that time Batman was against Baby Doll." Cherry commented.

The real Slappy was soon shown.

"YOU!" Akito glared as he lunged out for the wooden dummy.

"Hello, traitor." Slappy said.

"Hi, Dummy." Akito glared.

"Oh, I know you didn't call me dummy!" Slappy glared.

"Well, I did and I don't care!" Akito glared back. "You don't scare me!"

Slappy began to try to get free.

"I'm not letting go!" Akito grunted as he held down the dummy.

"Now?" Marco asked R.L.

"Now." R.L. allowed as now seemed like a good time.

"Great." Star said.

"Your chapter just ended, Slappy!" Cherry yelled out fiercely as she had finished the story.

"Wow, that was fast." Slappy said.

"Never underestimate me..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid just like the Ravencrofts, it's time to go back into the book!"

"That's right." Atticus said.

"You can't do this to me!" Slappy hissed.

"I can, and I will..." Cherry opened the book she had made to suck back all of the monsters.

"Ooh, Aunt Cherry, Dad, let Snowball go." Akito whispered to his father and aunt.

"This book only sucks in evil monsters.... That includes you, invisible boy!" Cherry called out.

"Phew!" Akito looked relieved since Snowball wouldn't be lonely ever again. "Thank you, Aunt Cherry."

"You're welcome." Cherry said.

"What about Hannah?" Zach asked worriedly.

"She should be fine, so you two can cuddle and coo~" Cherry teased. "Oh, and she can live like a normal teenager."

"Oh, Aunt Cherry, how did you have that happen?" Estelle asked.

"Eh, your father's wiccan powers kinda gave me an idea..." Cherry shrugged innocently. "I've always been a sucker for these fantasy/supernatural stories since I was a kid. That's what got me into Goosebumps in the first place."

"Nice." Vincent smiled.

Soon enough, all of the creatures were being sucked as Cherry opened the book. Hannah's ghostly aura was being faded and soon enough, she was being materialized into a normal, mortal girl. The invisible boy was heard screaming, trying not to be sucked in.

"Um, is he getting sucked in or what?" Tony asked as he was unsure due to the invisible boy being, well, invisible.

"Yes, he is." Cherry said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Tony looked relieved.

Zach and Hannah held each other as the evil monsters were being sucked away. Slappy was the last to be sucked in. Thunder quietly rumbled and lightning briefly flashed after Champ took the book and closed it up.

"Alright then, time to lock it." Cherry said.

Scruffy barked as he carried a lock in his mouth and ran over.

Cherry took it while wincing at the drool and locked the book. "There we go." She said.

R.L. and the others joined together.

"So, shall we burn this?" Cherry suggested as she held the book out.

"Yes." Everyone else nodded.

Cherry took out a match and lit it while tossing the book into a wastebasket and tossed the match into the basket with the book to burn it up.

"Now, let's all go home." Tony said.

Hannah and Zach shared a kiss together. Zach had a chill down his spine, not because Hannah was once a ghost, but it was the first kiss he had ever had with a girl. They all soon went to bed.

"Maman, will we see Slappy again?" Felicity asked.

"I certainly hope not, Fliss." Cherry replied as they were going home now.

"That's good." Felicity smiled.

Marco and Star soon finally shared a kiss together and it seemed to set off fireworks for them as they were meant to be together.

"Finally." Akito said.

Marco and Star blushed to the others after they shared their kiss. Later on, Bolt came back home and curled up on the floor next to Penny's bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Luckily, the next morning, Penny woke up and felt so much better, but she rubbed her head. "Oh, Bolt, I had the craziest dream." she told her dog.

"You don't say..." Bolt chuckled. "You look so much better though."

"You won't believe what it was." Penny said.

Bolt smiled to her. Penny saw a cup of warm tea with honey for her and decided to drink it for her mother's sake.

"So, what did you dream about?" Bolt asked her as she decided to get dressed for school since she was all better.

"I dreamt that these monsters took over the school dance," Penny said as she pulled her shirt on. "Also, this was the crazier part... Marc was a secret agent with his brothers and sister, and not only them, but also Akito, Estelle, and Vincent..."

"You don't say." Bolt said.

"Crazy dream..." Penny muttered. 

"Well, uh, we tend to have crazier dreams when sick." Bolt had to agree.

"True." Penny nodded.

"At least you're feeling better." Bolt said.

"Yeah..." Penny smiled. "No more stuffy nose, sore throat, or Tylenol."

"Well, you better go to school." Bolt said.

Penny smiled as she then grabbed her backpack and came downstairs, taking a piece of jellied toast on the way out the door and where everything was normal as it could be.

"Ah, so glad that things are back to normal around here..." Akito smiled and stretched as he came to school with his siblings and cousin.

Marco and Star were both seen holding hands.

"So, you two are official, huh?" Estelle asked. "No more Jackie Lynn, eh, Marco?"

"I decided she's not for me." Marco replied.

"That's good to hear." Vincent asked.

Star and Marco then walked into the school together, still holding hands. Marc sighed until he found his eyes covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?~" Penny giggled.

"Penny?" Marc smiled.

"Congratulations, you won the prize." Penny smiled back as she faced him and rewarded him with a kiss.

"Aw!" Megan smiled.

Penny and Marc blushed to each other as they walked inside together.

"When am I gonna get a girlfriend?" Tony complained.

"You'll have one soon." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Tony hummed about that as he didn't feel too sure.

A limo pulled up and everyone expected Tammy, but they saw a golden blonde-haired girl in a purple tank top with a blue skirt with sunglasses and sandals who looked rather mean at first.

"Portia..." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity recognized from the Netherworld.

"Come on, dear, let's get you registered." Cassandra told her daughter.

"Yes, Mom." Portia said.

Cassandra walked into the school with Portia following behind. Portia looked toward Tony and winked to him with a smirk. Tony soon blushed at this. Megan smirked as she noticed Tony blushing, then looked to the ones who seemed to know her. "Is she nice?" she then asked them.

"She is, but her mom's a real witch." Akito hinted, but didn't flat out say it since Megan was a mortal.

"Wow, that bad?" Megan asked.

"Trust me." Akito replied.

"I think I'm in love." Tony whispered about meeting Portia.

'Looks like I have a new mission.' Estelle thought to herself.

Gale and Zach soon pulled into the school.

"I'll give you a sixty second head start." Gale told her son, knowing how much she had embarrassed him.

"You know what; how about we go in together?" Zach asked his mom.

Gale was surprised and touched by her son's request and of course, accepted. They soon went into the school after Gale did a quick and playful lock of the door.

"So mature..." Zach chuckled and shook his head as he then unlocked the door and opened it. 

"You know you love it." Gale said.

Zach took a deep breath and latched on his backpack to start a whole other day of school. 

"Here we go." Estelle said.

"Something on your mind, Sis?" Akito asked his twin sister. 

"No, just wanting to get into the school." Estelle said.

Akito looked concerned, but shrugged and walked inside with the others.

Everyone was now in their classroom where R.L. was starting his new job.

"Can I still call you 'Dad'?" Hannah asked. 

"Well, in school, you call me Mr. R.L. Stine, but out of school, yes." R.L. replied.

"Of course." Hannah agreed as that was normal for children who had teachers for parents. 

This was now going to be like a regular thing.

The End


End file.
